


Can They Even Stop Us?

by VB_Genocider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rebellion, Running Away, Speaking out, Wristband Superpowers, abilities, monotonous, potential, subjects, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VB_Genocider/pseuds/VB_Genocider
Summary: The small alarm clock located on her nightstand glowed as the time read '3:00 am'. She groaned from being abruptly woken from her dream as she felt around for the device, hoping to shut it off. While her hand was searching for the button to dim the light, she had accidentally woken up her sleeping rottweiler.Finding the button, she pressed down and shut off the green radiance, swinging her legs off of her bed in the process. Her rottweiler, Midas, yawned and sat up on his hind legs while slumping his head onto her lap. Smiling, the girl scratched her ankle and petted her dog's head, reflecting on the day ahead.It was her first day of the elite private academy named C.A.S., Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled. The day where she would begin her path into presumed paradise rather than her true uncovering path.-----This is a book about a trio of girls with unexplained potential and a dictating society. A world that takes place in the year 2132, an era with guided wristbands, tracked locations, and peculiar powers.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is also on Wattpad! Please take in mind that I've only written a few times before and this will only be my third story. The idea of this book came randomly to me one day and I needed to write it as a story rather than bore my sister with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Vanaki Endo

Status: Awake

Location: 3291 Harrow Crescent Street

Time: 4:21 am

Exiting the warmth of my bedroom, I swiped my Identification card on the panel next to my door handle from the outside. Hearing the custom chime of my console and hearing the hissing noise of the opening to my room locking, I frowned in the blackness and warily walked to the steel stairway passing by the framed pictures of my small three-person family. Instead of using the solar-powered lights, the luminosity of the full moon served as my beam and the shadows of the curtains cloaked my outline, creating the perfect disguise for an undisturbed leave.

Reaching the steps, I braced myself for the feeling of temperature change to hit once I descended. Being careful not to hold onto the railing or placing my foot on the second to the top stair, I crept down and reached the bottom, letting out a breath that I was purposely holding.

Treading along the polished tile, I passed the dinette with some of last night's dessert still resting on it and the dark gray sectional, heading for the pantry behind the kitchen island. As I was about to open the pantry, I held my hand against the doorframe and gently turned the knob, both were precautions to not cause a creaking sound from the access entryway. 

As I speculated, the insurances taken worked while I scanned the shelves for a quick breakfast. Finding a blueberry Pop-Tart and a granola bar, I settled on those as my early morning meal. Doing the next task on my agenda, I whispered-yelled Midas over to me, opening his doggy kennel and letting him in.

Glancing at the kitchen once more, I nodded to myself, turning around to go snatch my tan Jansport backpack with all of my necessary school supplies in it. With the backpack slung over my left shoulder and in my right hand my Identification card along with my phone, I went to the bench sitting next to the entryway to put my shoes and coat on.

After placing them on and closing the windowed entrance, I swiped my card once more on the panel next to the handle, stomping down the three steps that lead to the porch. The light breeze coming from the north swayed the tulips in the garden area and my hair, causing it to temporarily cover my vision. Streetlights shone down onto the paved roads, as small hoots from nocturnal owls replaced the empty void of cars' motors running and the small taps of my red Timberland boots replaced the busy footsteps of those who were too unfortunate to have a car or were too young to own one.

Going away from my home, I followed the imaginary trail that I had memorized to get to the bus stop. It was barely a few blocks down from my house and it was right in front of my friend Mirika's home who got a ride from her parents instead of having to ride the bus to school. Going along with the path, I made my pace slower than usual because the bus that was to pick me up wouldn't get here until 4:40 am, so I had eight minutes leftover to do whatever.

The houses were cottage-styled and had a different array of colors per building, admiring them was almost the same as looking at a color-wheel, colorful yet everyone knows the basics of it. Stated by the city's guidelines, all houses need to have a matching color combo and garden-work, I found it to be pretty bullshit that everything has to be eye-candy rather than letting it be miscellaneous.

A crow cawed, flying down from its perch on the streetlamp and stopped a few feet in front of me, pecking the sidewalk for crumbs. Its beady black eyes on either side of its head blinked every few seconds, switching sides to stare me down. Giving the bird its space, I detoured around it shoving my hands in my pant pockets because of the prickling feeling on the tips of my fingers. Continuing, I sauntered around, staring at the ground, waiting for the bus stop to come into view. 

My watch lit up randomly to show that the alarm I set for 4:38 am was going off. I pressed the side button and shut it off, then I refocused myself and saw that I had already reached the bus stop. Sitting down on the holey bench and pulling out my book, I patiently waited and read. Unfortunately, right as I finished a paragraph of the book, the bus motor was increasing in sound meaning it was coming close. I only had a chance to put my bookmark in before it stopped right in front of me and opened its door letting out a hiss.

Repacking my belongings, I grabbed my card and showed it to the bus driver who nodded and jotted his thumb to the seats behind him. Shoving the card in my coat pocket, I got on and felt the stares of the earlier passengers looking me up and down then back to their own business. Walking the aisle was embarrassing because of the stares sent my way, but fortunately, I found a lonesome seat near the back.

Once I sat down on the coffee-stained cushion, the gazes went away and I was left alone until my destination came, which was Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled, corny name I know. My dream school since I was little, and the city's golden token of fame that made the surrounding cities get overlooked. The whole purpose of the school was to shape the children of now into the promising idols of tomorrow for the next generation to admire.

Taking my book out of my bag again, I found the sticky note I used as a bookmark and resumed my reading spot while propping my feet up onto the empty seat next to me.

\-----

As I was reaching the climax of the sixty-seventh chapter, the overhead speaker announced that we were at C.A.S., this was my stop. Opening my backpack, I put my coat, book, and earbuds in while checking my seat for any crumbs I dropped when I ate my Pop-Tart. There were none so I walked down the aisle to receive more glares and unanswered questions regarding my uniform.

I sped walked till I reached the bus driver and showed him my card as he pulled out a scanner and waved me on once a beep was heard from the machine showing that the transaction was complete and my bus fee was paid. The conventional doors closed behind me and I was left gapping at the giant building I would call school for the next three years.

It was downhill with a vast forest fanning out from it with all sorts of animals and vegetation hidden. The white-colored school was in the shape of a large rectangle and multiple small squares jutting out from strategically planted areas. Large blue windows reflected the sunrise and smaller ones caught the less detailed reflections. A large yellow 'H' was on the roof that was a helicopter pad along with the few vents and solar panels that were skittered around. Little ant-sized people ran through the entrance and expensive cars pulled up, dropping off kids and staff.

The blaring horn of the bus startled me as I turned around and saw the bus driver holding up the middle finger to me while yelling something. I guessed he wanted me to get out of his way because once I moved to the sidewalk he sped off without even paying attention to the lines separating the roads. After it left I could finally hear the birds chirping in the trees and the collected conversations reaching up to my ears.

I smiled at the thought of kicking off the school year with the annual welcoming ceremony where we would be introduced to our classmates, teachers, and staff members. Though our upperclassmen would already have their Wristbands along with everyone else who is not a first year, I was still anticipating which color I would get organized into.

The Wristbands were our town's other prominent golden token. They held the sole purpose of distributing higher anarchy within Coeurllean and the tradition has been with us for ninety-seven years. Only the few who were lucky enough to get into C.A.S. got the privilege to be the owner of one.

Wristbands had a public reputation to be "Given to the wrong people" and nearly everyone who didn't have one was considered lesser by the ones who do, henceforth why the public complains. In an odd way, the Wristbands were superpowers, but according to C.A.S. 's law, they were mere add-ons to humans, and sometimes animals too. Each person has a different form of a "superpower" based on what their body is most compatible with. All Wristbands as a whole are categorized into colors: orange, green, blue, purple, white, and black.

Orange Wristbands gave the wearers the ability to use their Caprice on animate objects like human beings. Green Wristbands gave their wearer the ability to manipulate nature-related objects. Blue Wristbands were enhanced senses or physical talent like a Hollywood singer's voice. Purple Wristbands gave the wearer the ability to use their Caprice on inanimate objects like household furniture. White Wristbands could use their Caprice on both inanimate and animate objects and the outcome leaves a positive effect on them. Black Wristbands could use their Caprice on both inanimate and animate objects and the outcome leaves a negative effect on them.

A Caprice was the "superpower" part of the Wristbands, the only ones who know how they really function are all of the previous headmasters of C.A.S. and the current one. Though all Wristbands were considered a blessing, depending on what color you get could alter how others see you. It was obvious discrimination yet those who can do something about it are always on the top of the chain. The highest are the Whites, AKA the royals, second-in-command are the Blues, the "middle class" are two colors together Greens and Oranges, the second to lowest are Purples, AKA slaves to the royals, and finally, Blacks who are feared because of their power to eliminate. If you ended up as a Purple or Black you were never recognized equals only pests, some end up committing suicide because of the unfairness. Getting a Green or Orange you were in the fine middle of it, not royalty but not pests. If you were to get White or Blue you instantly got the better of everything, that was the true bliss.

Even those who aren't in the anarchy get caught up in this chain too, they were identified as Caprice-less, no Wristbands, just random individuals though they weren't as hated. My dads were one Green and one Orange, so they were left out of hate, not including the hate they get for being gay. That was another reason I got a chance to get into C.A.S. was that if you were related to anyone who went to it previously then you automatically have a higher chance of getting in, but your reputation is still acknowledged.

I got in because of my dads, grades, volunteering community service, and getting seventeenth in the public popularity poll, which honestly confuses me considering I don't have many close friends. My family probably voted for me along with a few of my childhood friends.

My watch suddenly chimed a few notes and I checked to see what it was this time around. It was my alarm that told me I had only five minutes till the first bell would ring. I angrily yelled at myself before throwing my hands up in the air and turning on my heel trying to find where the exit was from the road. I found it a few feet down from where I was and made a mad dash through it, ducking under the uncut branches that threatened to scrape my face.

\-----

A/N: Hopefully you'll like this story once it starts to progress and maybe grow in reads. It may be a bit confusing at first but it'll make sense soon. Thanks for reading if you do!

-The Insomniac

1995 Words Before Author's Note


	2. Chapter 1- Tardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Vanaki Endo

Status: In Class

Location: Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled

Time: 7:37 am

As the danger-red second hand on my watch ticked every moment, the disrupting stomps of my shoes reverberated throughout the empty halls, clear of any students or staff. My breathing was beginning to hitch as every stride seemed like a marathon in its own. I've been running downhill and uphill, creating my provisional trail, all because there isn't a paved road for the population who unfortunately have to ride on the public buses.

Practically tripping over my feet, again, I cut across a junction and smashed my nose onto a fancy water fountain, provoking a stinging sensation on the bridge of my nose. At that same time, the speakers bestowed a prison-sounding toll, the first bell, and I frantically sprinted past the fountain to get to my class found a few halls down. The pressured air originating from me running was making my nose injury acquire a beating rhythm and that made the uncomfortableness rise by a tenfold.

Skirting around another one or two corners, I detected my homeroom door with the sign above it saying "First Years- Class B". I gleamed with glee as I took wider steps to stall my pacing, my heartbeat throbbing in my ears. The entrance was similar to the exterior foundation with a large blue one-sided window and white borders, topping it all off with a silver handle and mandatory panel for Identification cards.

Fiddling with my pant pockets, I retrieved my card from my back pocket and lifted it on the panel, attaining an automated voice speak my name with inaccurate pronunciation.

"Welcome, Vanechi Endu, to First Year-Class B", the light on the panel turned green and a clicking tone was heard, which unlocked the door, permitting me to grip the handle and open the door.

Before I could properly step foot into class, a tall female with blond hair tied up into an awfully tight bun, a navy-blue pinstripe dress, and an icy stare delayed my view, barely making me stumble backward. She offered a disappointed groan and traversed her arms in the process, drilling deep holes into my skull. On closer examination, I glimpsed a name tag resting on her right breast pocket. It read "Ms. Charlotté", with a yellow smiley face sticker on the bottom.

"You're late, Ms. Endo", Ms. Charlotté scolded with a heavy German accent. "Class started twenty-seven seconds ago and you merely made it in time for the roll-call."

Remembering better than to oppose staff, I held my mouth shut and dipped my head down in forged shame, in sincerity I didn't mind much. After three seconds of pause from her, I inclined my head up, seeing Ms. Charlotté with a wicked smirk plastering her already smug facial attitude. That struck a despising scowl on me, and tiny light pink half-circles on my palms to shape from my fingernails.

"However", she adjusted her dress and sidestepped out of the entryway, "I'll let this permit this once."

A splash of relaxation came over me, but the gnawing emotion of hatred tangled against the relief while I infiltrated the room full of leering students. I did a hasty headcount and reported that there are fifteen people in my class involving myself. Ms. Charlotté was tilting against a cherry-wood desk that accommodated a gold swinging arm lamp, a stapler, a circular container full of stationary utensils, and a stack of loose-leaf papers.

"Please assume your seat in the back row, third seat to the right", Ms. Charlotté instructed, pointing a slender finger in the direction she described. The seat was in the smack middle between a girl with black hair and pink strands dyed into it and a boy with electric blond hair, they were gossiping about something, not paying attention to who the teacher appointed to be in between them.

The seats were tailored with three rows and five seats per one, the teacher was opposite the door, and the sparkling clean white-board to her right. I struggled to not notice the studying eyes tracking me as I trekked through the layout, but my anxiety got the better of me as I proceeded to play with my cuticles while having a sudden interest in my shoes, still strolling to my seat.

The girl in the duo next to me glanced away from the boy and sent an angered huff, prepping her foot onto my seat. Like the antisocial person I am, I feigned not to notice and continued. The area between the rows was about three feet and my classmates were perched like vultures in their spots.

"Could you take off your foot?" I asked the girl, messing with my backpack straps. "That's kind of my seat right there."

"No", she stated with dull, snappy eyes. The boy detected her stubbornness and assumed an identical posture, furrowing his eyebrows. They replicated a boy-girl mirror when the girl stood up simultaneously with the boy, their heights towered over my five-foot-four figure.

This is going to be a fantastic year, I sarcastically assumed, holding an imaginary conference with my emotions debating about what I was to do next. On one hand, I preferred to remain quiet until roll was called by Ms. Charlotté; however, contrasting that possibility, I desired to forcefully move that ignorant girl out of the way to my desk since I was not going to negotiate with her bratty behavior all the time.

"I said", I peacefully sighed, taming the exploding feeling of fury into a small bunny of tranquility, "Please get out of my way", I finished off with a look of dead seriousness. This was a method that my dad had taught me, it was his go-to for whenever someone decided to bother his passiveness, very successful might I add.

The boy backed off, regaining his feeling of sparkiness, but the girl's nose twitched while she was putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. We locked glares, and I peered into her hazel, almost golden irises when Ms. Charlotté unexpectedly clasped my shoulder from behind, accumulating no outcome from me.

"Girls, class has started. Take a seat, now", her fingers lightly clenched on my shoulder resulting in me to tense up. She turned, skimming her hand down my arm, and held my wrist for a while before withdrawing to her desk.

We both growled in annoyment and slid into our respective seats, gazing ahead to the front of the classroom. She side glanced at me at the same time I did with her and she surprisingly smiled with her nose scrunched.

"The name's Kuma Aiuchi", she murmured to me, "What's yours?"

"Vanaki Endo", I responded flashing her a cautionary smirk, extending my hand out to her. Kuma seized it with both of her hands and shook vigorously, the smile growing.

"Class B", Ms. Charlotté declared openly, "Today is your first day into the path of coming to be icons for the succeeding generations. And in time, you will be adopting your colored Wristbands."

Mumbles of thrill scattered around the students while I lingered silently in hopes of not getting furthermore deep into Ms. Charlotté's wrong viewpoint. A grin formed on her face as she waved her hands down, motioning for everyone to calm down to let her finish. Once the phrases ceased, she went on with her monologue that I suspected she memorized beforehand.

"Before you enrolled in C.A.S., you understood of the well-known Wristband system and strived to obtain one. Going along with C.A.S.'s traditions, specifically a week after school starts for students, the Ceremony of Collecting is held in the gymnasium, and relatives of students can attend the life-changing event when you get your Wristband assignment, nonetheless of the chosen color."

I scoffed out loud not acknowledging I did so. Kuma hit my arm and steer my vision to Ms. Charlotté who was allotting me a death stare for adding an "inappropriate" comment. Her peering was becoming annoying so I readjusted myself to make it look like I was being a good student, this always worked with teachers somehow. She resumed and held herself up with the desk.

"As I was explaining, we have secured a new law pertaining to the inequality towards 'lower-ranked' pupils. We vow to guarantee their safety and punish any bullying towards them. What occurred to Aimi Suzuki will never occur to another due to the binding rules from this year. Declared word for word from our rule book 'An act of tormenting, discrimination, or anything along with those guidelines, will earn the individual accountable a prison sentence. The abundance used in imprisonment will be overseen by the victim's family and the board of education."

A dreadful serenity flared across the room at the remark of the school's major cavity, one that though it transpired two years ago, still plagues the future students.

Aimi Suzuki was a second-year Black with the normal quantity of friends a lower-class would have. Her appearance was the polar opposite of what the stereotype was for a Black. She had sunshine yellow hair, silky smooth dark skin, stunning green irises, and a coveted diamond-shaped chin. Aimi's Caprice was the destruction of her potential stardom; Death Photography. It was evaluated to be one of the most feared Caprices of the decade. Aimi could take a simple picture of somebody and whatever damage she did to the photo happened to the person in it, regardless of their surroundings. As far as I knew, she never abused her Caprice on anybody, but in her second year, an act of inhumanness was executed by a squad of hired Purples. They had done spine shuddering acts to her like whacking her with a wooden baseball bat, holding her at gunpoint on numerous affairs, and actually raping her, abandoning Aimi for dead meat.

The students that did the deeds were simply left off with a one-month suspension, yet Aimi was put to blame on it all insisting that she pressured them into doing it, wearing her skirt too high approving for the boys' minds wander, brandishing her Caprice on them inducing for her to be held motionless seeing that a gun was at her head. She fled from Coeurllean the next following days, most people rumored that she used her Caprice against herself, committing suicide.

Since then the school had paid a hefty amount to the parents of Aimi to not establish a riot against them, worrying that the news would get out to the outside towns, soon to the government. Her parents rejected the money explaining that nothing could bring their expired daughter back, but Coeurllean pressed them into a lawsuit insisting that they had slaughtered their child in cold-blood.

The trial went on for eight months and the parents couldn't tolerate the hate from the blinded population so they inflicted suicide like their daughter. To this day, no one speaks of the susceptible topic around others unless it is for bullying intentions.

Ms. Charlotté smacked her hands together assembling the class' nonexistent vigilance.

"Yes, I understand that Ms. Suzuki is an overwhelming theme to talk about, yet as your educator for the next year, it is my duty to keep you protected, so whatever edicts of hate you observe or withstand, relate to me instantly. Any concerns on the issue?"

The bulk of the class nodded their heads gradually in understatement, though three raised their hands in inquisitiveness. Ms. Charlotté indicated to a boy in the second row who was spinning his snow-white hair in between his forefinger and thumb. The stub of his nose was light pink, presumably from a cold, his eyes were a deep blue and his pupils were a light gray rather than black and a realistic climate around him, he may conceivably get a Blue Wristband if he remains to behave how he is.

"Why has the rule just been established this year instead of the previous years this could've been enforced?" His eye-lids were half-closed and his fingers whirled his hair quicker when he spoke, then getting sluggish once he wrapped up.

"Our school board had nudged aside the matter, the reason being another further significant business arose, which will be conveyed to all students this approaching Ceremony", Ms. Charlotté countered with a pressing note, snickering with her hand up to her mouth.

"Thank you", the boy grimaced with dissatisfaction, peeking away from her to the window.

Ms. Charlotté giggled for a while longer before abruptly stopping to nod at a girl in the front row. She had lengthy dyed blue hair with steel-rimmed glasses, brown eyes, and flushed cheeks. Contrary to most, she had her back up straight and an authoritative feel about her.

"As asserted in the hand-out, we would be notified of this 'business' on our first day", she kept her stiffness while waving her hands around. "Why will we be getting the information Friday rather than today? Does Class A know? Are you not telling us something important?-"

Ms. Charlotté pinched her hand in a closing motion, hushing the over-talker. The girl clamped her pie-hole shut and transferred herself in the chair so she had her legs underneath her thighs. She sighed while skimming her hand across her face motioning a zipper locking up her mouth.

"I am suspending this because the council had debated about notifying the students of the suspenseful announcement. They had stressed over how you will function knowing that it is a competition now", Ms. Charlotté illustrated vaguely, a hilarious grin slapping her face. The class partook a troubled wail, one kid dramatically hurled his hands up and face-planted himself into his hard desk. Ms. Charlotté came across to be having leisure tormenting us, making me desire to have some enjoyment too.

I learned I couldn't pull anything too obvious but I craved to have some recreation, even if it was just escaping the room for a few minutes to lurk the foyers unsystematically. My teacher was so preoccupied with her giddiness that I was convinced that I could somehow evacuate without being remembered for at least six minutes.

Maybe I could ask to leave the room and walk around campus claiming that I got lost on my way back. Wait, no- all students have a map built into their school uniforms, I would be caught fibbing and end up in detention or something. Damnit, I wanna get outta here so bad!

"Ms. Endo", a voice showing up from my right side suddenly spoke. I whisked my head around to get a crick in the back of my head and to see Ms. Charlotté creepily smiling at me with her eyes following mine. "I suggest you don't want to skip class on the first day. That would be a big setback to your work."

I gasped out of fear, realization, and anger- all in that order. She had somehow listened to what I was thinking in my head, which I guess was her Caprice, then I was rushed with anger because now I knew that my privacy wasn't safe in this class.

"Yes, this is my Caprice- a delicate, and highly efficient, form of Mind Reading passed down from my father", Ms. Charlotté carried her finger across my face, revolving the bone structure of my right eye socket. Her chilling tone sent guilty vibrations squirming down my back and my eyes to flicker around the room begging for help only to see most of my classmates imitating me or minding to themselves.

Her fingers were getting too close to my eye and I instinctively cringed back ensuing for her to yank the back of my hair with a death grip. "Say now, did you dye your hair? It is an unusual color for someone to have a green like this and some blond strips flowing from here and there", she questioned, maintaining her hold on my hair tight.

"M-my dads have green hair and blond hair so I wanted to color it like t-them. My authentic color is brown", I faltered, being embarrassed since she was merely inches away from the side of my face.

"So you're adopted?" She asked, formerly going into interrogation mode.

"Technically- no. I'm here because of someone's Caprice that could provide people and animals a fetal for one of the parents to carry", I promptly clarified having conducted this a million times already. It was a complicated theory for people to comprehend, so I didn't expect Ms. Charlotté to send me into a hug that nudged my nose to be on her shoulder.

"Ooh, has anyone said to you that you're a gift from our Coeurllean ancestors?" She pleaded with her head lounging on top of mine. Her character did a one-eighty and I was not eligible for it in the tiniest. I hesitantly lifted my hands to hug her back and while I was embracing her for the brief period I patted her back like I generally do whenever I don't like someone on me, though I doubt anyone in this class understands this indication discerning as I haven't grown up with any of them.

She stood back up later to go to the front of the room again to resume resolving our queries. Scarcely anyone wasn't pondering about me with the exception of the blue-haired girl and the white-haired boy, they both reimbursed no awareness to me at all until the second bell rang, ceasing the homeroom.

"Class is over now", Ms. Charlotté claimed, "I have a small mission for you all to do in the meantime". She patiently loitered until we all were glimpsing at her. "Make at least two buddies with your classmates and two from a different class! I'll notice whether or not you accomplished so!"

I grunted and heaved my bag over my shoulder, seeking to abandon without speaking to anyone. Unfortunately, the agenda didn't work out.

"Hey, Endo girl!" A chime-like voice yelled from behind me as I was running to my next class. I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly who it was.

"What'd you want, Kuma?" I complained, annoyed, and irritated. Swiveling around, I saw Kuma with her blue skirt gliding behind her and the boy she was talking to before being hauled. He held a purple baseball cap onto his head, feet nearly departing the floor whenever Kuma jerked his arm ahead.

I made a tch-ing sound, adjusting my bag again. She caught up to me and the boy appeared like he was a blushing mess, Kuma had a slight tinge across her face. I assumed they had been sprinting towards me because their breathing was in patches.

"Vanaki... My friend-... Jotoha...", her panting was intruding on her dialogue so I waited for her to regain her composure. About thirteen seconds later she had stopped and Jotoha, the boy, was covering his face with his forearm, probably covering his permanent red flush.

"Phew, sorry about that!" Kuma lit up after chugging some of her water. "Anyways, Jotoha here has something he wants to tell you~", she added with a jeering sneer. Kuma tugged Jotoha by the shoulders as she nudged him forward, ensuing in him tripping over himself onto the floor.

His bright hazel eyes stared into mine as he left his mouth gaping open. I bent down so the heels of my feet were off the ground and my arms rested on my thighs. I leaned my head to him so that we maintained eye-contact, to my displeasure his face and neck became a very ripe tomato.

"What do you want?" I snapped, aggravated at his embarrassment.

"I-I.. like your iris color!" Jotoha mumbled out, retreating his sight to Kuma. To say she was upset was a defiant understatement, her arms were bridged, folds of wrinkles rested in the room between her eyebrows, and a rigid scowl fulfilled the impression.

"No, you idiot! Tell her what you told me, or else I'll do it myself!" Kuma yelled, accumulating the interest of the sparse students. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group from my class halting to inspect the transaction. A few moments later and a crowd of seven had formed, watching from afar.

"Just tell me what he was gonna say!" I snapped at Kuma, raising my hand to swat in her direction.

Jotoha gulped from below me, chuckling nervously and scratching his head. He shut up when I shot a nasty snare at him.

"Uhm", Kuma hesitated while placing her thumb on her lip, flicking it down.

"Spit-it-out!" I demanded.

"He said that he-", Kuma started before a hand clamped over her mouth. It was Jotoha who had disappeared from beneath me.

"We both are from a Caprice!" Jotoha jumped in. His facial expressions shifted from fear to counterfeit immunity than to anticipation.

"Am I allowed to imagine that? After the insufficient bullshit act you played", I pestered in a brutal manner.

"Nope!" Kuma asserted though her mouth was suppressed by Jotoha's hand. "He thinks you're beautiful!"

"No, no, no, no! T-that's not it! I don't like you! Wait no! I mean you're friendly and helpful-", he struggled to restore himself by "flattering" me.

"I like girls", I intruded him mid-sentence. His mouth gaped open as he formulated an idea to cover the fact that he got rejected in the most ridiculous matter.

"Oh shit!" Kuma cried out, pumping her fist into the air, "I did not see that coming!"

"But-but", Jotoha said to himself, not noticing Kuma rejoicing with an isolated bystander.

"Look for the hints next time", I educated. First I pointed to Kuma's skirt then to my pair of boy pants, then to all of myself indicating him primarily a boyish look to me. He goggled at the apparent clues I left for even the blindest of boys, but I presumed I didn't stoop low enough for his level.

"Now if you wish to trouble me more, wait for lunch when I'm content with food." I got up out of the stance I was in to pick up where one left off on my path to my next class.

I nearly doubled over in laughter once I listened to the confused shout from Jotoha when I was a hall down. The girl with blue hair came up to me out of nowhere and uttered unexpectedly.

"I witnessed what you did to Jotoha and-", she began while tossing her hands up again.

"And I'm gonna stop you there", I countered, "You're going to report me to Ms. Charlotté, then try to get me expelled. Right?"

"Not at all! I was going to salute you for being so courageous! I have to confess that I think highly of your confidence!"

"Wait. What? I could've sworn that you were the type to rat people out."

"Not going to lie, I'm kinda disrespected. Given I do act like a teacher's pet, but I am endeavoring to improve that!"

"That's cool with me then. If you're cool I'm cool."

"Would you like to spend lunch together? I don't recognize anyone at all, and I'm imagining neither do you."

"I mean what excuse do I have?" I laughed at her sudden recommendation.

"I didn't catch your name by the way", she stretched out her hand, fingers tightly together.

"Vanaki Endo. Yours?"

"Matuha Hiraoka."

We then parted ways, her going to J-Hall and I went to F-Hall. Her going to science and I went to geometry.

\-----

-The Insomniac 3816 Words


	3. Chapter 2- People Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Kuma Aiuchi

Status: Unsatisfied with People

Location: Coeurllean's Cafeteria

Time: 1:25 pm

Mrs. Hombawery pried the catering lid upright and the steam wafted up onto her face, resulting in her swatting it away. The hairnet hugging to her gray whisk of hair and a grimy apron implied that she was a cafeteria lady but in my case, she was like a grandmother to me. Her wrinkles crumpled into each other as she tucked the ravioli onto itself while humming a tune.

"Kuma Dear", she gazed into my eyes though hers were only limited slits, "Would you like your noodles hot or medium?"

"Uhmm... Hot, please", I responded.

She chuckled and scooped up a spoonful of ravioli and spread it on an ornamental plate, scampering to the sauces. There was a creamy white gravy with tiny portions of meatballs in it and a rich red one with hearty vegetables.

"Which one?" Mrs. Hombawery inquired, stabilizing my plate that was staggering.

"Neither one", I instructed her un-authoritatively, " I'll just have the noodles plain, please."

"Same as always", Ms. Hombawery sighed and added some garlic powder and freshly made ground pepper. She rested the plate onto the weight measure, evaluating that the total was $7.28 plus tax.

I paid up and snatched a fork as well as a container of strawberry milk. I surveyed the area to find a mixture of kids I had encountered in my middle school lounging together and dining. I saw another group of kids from the higher grades near the doors overseeing to the outside and four boys slouching on potted plants.

While I was deliberating where to sit, a set of doors unlocked to uncover Vanaki and a blue-haired girl having a conversation with Jotoha. It made me feel left out because Jotoha always entangles me with his hobbies but this time he took off without me. They all came across to be relishing themselves as Jotoha came across to be enacting and brandishing his hands to illustrate. The girl had her arms to her side and they were swaying as she waddled. Vanaki carried her shoulders slumped and heaved her feet behind her.

When Jotoha was in mid-sentence he suddenly jumped up and waved to me. Vanaki and the girl followed his hand to see me standing with a tray in my hold. Vanaki waved me over and I hesitantly pointed to myself, which she nodded to.

I squared my shoulders and strolled through the tables, accidentally crashing into some people. They patiently paused for me while I was trying not to delay them.

"Kuma!" Jotoha shouted, "Hurry up!"

"I am!" I hissed back, fumbling over the leg of a chair. A random girl cried out when I "accidentally" let my hand slip onto her lap, pouring her food onto the person next to her. The girl was over-privileged Mirika Kikuchi. In a life or death situation, I would let her die, I hate her with a burning passion.

"What the hell, Aiuchi?" She screeched, pinning a strand of her hair back. Her hair was a full black with white stands that she claims are "natural", and her "heterochromatic" eyes were one blue and one brown. Mirika is spoiled by her parents- spoiled. She gets driven to school by a chauffeur in a large sedan, chef-made meals, brand new clothes every month, and unlimited amounts of people squished between her fingers.

"Oops", I pretend apologized, blazing a cake-eating grin at her.

"Oi!" A voice chimed in from behind me. It was Vanaki looking as unreadable as ever. "What's going on?"

"Oh-my-god! Van!" Mirika exclaimed, tossing her hands up and doing a party dance. She darted to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, nuzzling her face beneath her chin. "It's been too long!"

Hold up. Wait a minute. Are they friends?! Are Vanaki and Mirika friends? The Mirika Kikuchi? The Richy Bitchy?

I shifted my head to stare at Jotoha and the girl to Vanaki and Mirika in a hug, actually Mirika was clutching onto Vanaki while she had her arms down not even submitting to the passion.

"Are you buddy-buddy or somethin'?"I inquired, skeptical if I expressed that right. Mirika shot a bullet at me with her scowl and Vanaki nodded without skipping a beat.

"Then are you dating?" Jotoha dropped by me and investigated them similarly as I was. The blue girl stood silently next to him, popping her knuckles casually.

"No-."

"Totally!"

"Miri, no, we are not dating", Vanaki clarified.

"But you said that we were in the sixth grade!"

"I was teasing you."

"Babe~."

"No."

"So are you dating or not?" The girl pondered.

"Yes-", Mirika initiated, before Vanaki rested her hand on her mouth.

"Don't ask her, and we aren't- end of the story."

I couldn't begin to process what was arising at this instant. Mirika wishes to date Vanaki, someone who came off to be undiscovered to all people.

Mirika puffed out her lip and slithered away from Vanaki, having a death look in her eyes. Her arms adjusted themselves onto her hips and her tongue was sticking out to Vanaki in a playful manner.

"I'll be yours one day, Endo!" Mirika snickered, sliding her finger down her eye.

"Highly doubt it" Vanaki retorted, sending a high-flying middle to her.

Mirika twisted around and strutted off, steering towards the lunch line to retrieve napkins. Vanaki rolled her eyes and swiveled to the three of us goggling at her.

"What?" She commanded.

"How the hell did you not get insulted?" I blurted out, unintentionally whacking Jotoha in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"Kikuchi never lets anyone off the hook", the girl piped in.

"We've been friends for years, dumbasses", Vanaki stressed.

"Ooh", we all whispered in unison.

"Can we go to lunch now? If you are done of course", she grumbled.

As I was about to respond to her, the girl checked her watch and spoke up for the first time in a while. "We most likely can't, the bell is about to ring."

Exactly then the bell dinged, affecting the students to flee their seats and tidy up the messes they created during lunch.

"Well damn, we got bad luck", Vanaki proclaimed to no one. "I'll see you guys in class then." She left us as soon as she said that, displaying a peace sign at us, and escaped through the doors along with everyone else.

"I will take my break too", the girl said, "Also my name is Matuha Hiraoka. Goodbye for now!" She left too, pursuing Vanaki's footsteps.

It was now Jotoha and me, the remaining one's in the cafeteria ignoring the few people scattered throughout.

"So... Imma go to, uh, history", Jotoha stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"M-k", I responded, not paying attention to what he said.

He eyed me up and down before taking his leave and blending into the crowd of royal red blazers and black dress pants or skirts. I was abandoned in the empty area with only the janitors wiping down the tables and chairs.

I should probably leave... but, I don't wanna. Though I need to go to class. Ugh- fuck school teachers. Fuck homework. Fuck annoying-ass people. Just fuck it all!

A janitor came over to the table close to me and I took that as my cue to go to class. I deposited my tray onto the pile of used ones and exited the space, the light taps of my shoe droning out my thoughts.

\-----

Perspective: Jotoha Stenhouse

Status: Lost in Imagination

Location: Mr. Ulrich's Classroom

Time: 3:44 pm

We wear workout clothes to indicate that we aren't fleeing from something when we exercise. Who invented that? Did they do it because they witnessed someone get chased but other people thought they were running?

There is only one sunset and sunrise that continuously circles the Earth. Yet we still admire the same thing and take pictures of it but the scenery is different.

My dog comprehends a few human words though I don't know a single definition behind his barks. Is he smarter than me? Are all pets made by the government? They have increased awareness compared to others of their species.

As I was wandering through my off-ball ideas, my teacher slammed a paper onto my desk. I flinched back and gaped at Mr. Ulrich's death glare.

"Mr. Stenhouse", he began, "You are daydreaming in the middle of my class! That is extremely disrespectful and unappreciated."

"Sorry!" I squealed, snapping my head down to my paper. He growled at me and went to the desk behind me to torment the poor soul too.

The paper was a replica of the ones I attained all day from my different teachers. It was a document that had our personal information and a boxed off area for fun facts about ourselves.

I groaned in ruin and wielded my mechanical pencil to engrave my name on the paper. After that I looked at the repeated first question: Are you consuming medications for emotional function? I circled the "Y" for yes and went to the next. If so, what are they for? List all. I listed my ADHD medicine. Are there at home drawbacks? No. Is there a mother figure in the household? No. Is there a father figure in the household? Yes. I put in a minor message on the side that outlined my dads' relationship. Were one of your parents/guardians formerly from Coeurllean's Academy? Yes. If so, who and what was the style of Wristband? Daido Stenhouse and Orange.

Later on, I completed the extensive report and included two "fun facts" about myself. I handed my paper to my teacher.

"Here ya go, Mr. Ulrich", I cheered.

"Thank you. You may go to your seat as I analyze this, you can do whatever as long as it's not distracting or loud", he dodged my greeting and browsed my paper before depositing it on a pile next to him.

I went back to my seat and spruced up the clutter I unintentionally made. I then placed my right hand onto my chin and let my left rest on the desk, spacing out while glancing at the window.

The lime green leaves quivered in the thirteen mile-per-hour winds and seven fell off, swishing in acrobatic flips. A flame robin swooped down to a deserted limb with an arrangement of twigs intertwined together to construct a nest. The bird's underbelly was a brilliant red-orange and the remainder of its torso was a contrasting opaque gray.

Two turquoise eggs laid on the borders of the nest and the robin sat down on them. It's chest puffed out along with the wings falling back, exemplifying a more muscular aspect. The black spheres reflected the windows and myself included. I then discovered that someone else was in the reflection too, scanning the hedges.

It was a guy that had toned forearms and fair dark skin. His hair was an ombre blond in multiple braids. And to strengthen his "jock" stance, he had the first three buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. His eyes were an odd light blue. Despite all of this, he had acne on a section of his cheek.

His stare locked on mine as we relaxed in unspoken calmness gazing at one another. The bird was the third contestant in this contest as it shook its head back and forth from us. The guy readjusted himself and I broke out of my trance-like state to awkwardly tighten my collar.

Sadly, as the guy was fixing himself, he looked away from me and started drawing on a piece of paper.

Sighing out loud, I monitored the bird and their nest for the remainder of class, getting zero interest from the guy.

When I was in Hallway R, a hand clamped onto my shoulder abruptly. It was the guy from earlier and on closer inspection, he was around the same height as me despite the muscles.

"You're the dude from Mr. Ulrich's class, right?" His smile had dimples on the crevices of his lips and it was intoxicating, earning the corners of my mouth to twitch upwards slightly.

"Oh! Heh, that's me", I floundered.

Dammit, why am I so embarrassed?

"Well I- Uhm, illustrated you", he sheepishly tittered. He rolled his bookbag around so it prevailed conveniently to him. It was the indistinguishable college-ruled lined paper that I saw him doodling on previously, only there was an unfinished pen sketch on it.

I lightly inhaled in astonishment while I cherished how precise the picture portrayed me. It was my window reflection so it demonstrated my position I was in. My hair was in a bouffant style though my natural hairstyle is flatly laying on my head, generally not entirely combed. A fleet of freckles sprinkled my forehead and nose, my natural one's barely cover half of that area. Other than those two differences the picture was spot on, and the facial expression was too.

"Do you like it?" He hovered his hand in front of my face because I was zoning out on the portrait.

"Oh! Yes! 100% yes!" I admitted, delivering it back to him.

"You can keep it if you want", he asserted, dismissing my offer.

"For real?"

"I mean I did say that you could. Didn't I?"

"Thank you! I'm Jotoha Stenhouse." I extended my hand to him, sending him a smile comparable to his. He held it without a second's hesitation and started speaking.

"Martin, Mitchell Martin."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Martin. Delighted to know I have a new friend, and he's a phenomenal artist might I add."

"Same here Stenhouse. Proud to say that I'm your friend."

Then we realized- we were still holding hands. I uneasily laughed and reclaimed my hand back as he did the identical action.

"Who do you have next period?" I asked, aiming to begin a discussion to cut the friction.

"Mrs. Burke, Health teacher. You?"

"What a coincidence! I have her too!"

"Do you want to go together?"

"Sure."

We roamed with thick tension in the air regardless of our attempted ice-breaker. The halls became more and more clear of students until Mitchell swore under his breath and looked at me.

"Class started three minutes ago."

"Oh shit."

My sneaker squeaked as I twisted my foot to get a running head start. However, before I could even think about running, Mitchell was speeding down the halls, leaving me in his dust.

As I was about to tell him to wait for me, a door opened and a teacher stepped out.

"Mr. Stenhouse. What an expected fright", Ms. Ali scolded. Her Brazilian accent was heavy and her complimented makeup flattered her discipline. She is my English for my second period and also a tight neighbor of my parents.

"Hello, Martina. Lovely weather today?" I joked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Jotoha! This is school grounds, not your backyard!" She frowned at me with an intense glint.

"Sorry? Imma go to class now." I slurred my speech and spun on my heel, zooming away hearing Ms. Ali chasing after me.

I checked behind my back to glimpse at branches seeping out of the borders of the walls close to me. It was her Caprice- Branch Production.

"What the hell? You can use your Caprice inside?" I shouted one Army shoulder, sprinting even faster.

"It's one of the new regulations implemented this year!" She screeched, her ring finger glowed a dark blue and a branch lunged out for my leg.

Its tiny twigs snaked around my ankle as the leaves expanded to be the size of a matured fist. They clung onto my leg and Ms. Ali brought her finger back to instruct the leaves to fall back to her. I renounced my footing then and I ate shit when my face collided with the tiles.

"Never run away from me! Don't you think back to when you were a young child and we used to play tag? I constantly won", Ms. Ali pestered. She recoiled the branches to her and I got lifted upside down, eyeing her.

"Yes I remember", I grumbled, letting my hands hang.

"Excellent! Now you are earning detention in my office and in your next teacher's room for being late and disturbing my class. Understood?"

"Yes Martina- Ms. Ali", I robotically responded.

"Go to class and don't let another teacher catch you!" She let go of me and then retreated back to her classroom and shut the door behind her.

I dusted myself off and decided not to flip her off knowing there were security cameras in here. I also had to gather my stuff back together because someone found me running late for class.

After getting it all done, I erratically waddled not minding if I got caught again.

The clock read 4:50 pm once I reached my class. The original lesson started exactly twenty minutes ago. I swiped my card and listened to the mechanical voice say my name, permitting me to go inside.

Inside I found out that the class was following a videotape on fundamental health aspects. My teacher was preoccupied with another student so I pleaded that I wouldn't be apprehended as I tip-toed to my seat. The unidentified classmates I bumped into made grunts and complaints but they remained silent for the most part.

I detected Mitchell beaming at me from the very back with his hands intertwined as a holder for his head and his legs in a man spread. He caught a glimpse of me and threw up his forefinger and thumb shaping an "L" on his forehead and stuck his tongue out. Then he motioned to a seat to his right, suggesting for me to claim it as my own.

The video changed its brightness so now I was blindly navigating to my chair with no way to see if I was about to stomp on someone's foot or trip over some douchebag's stuck out toes. Thankfully, the brightness altered to a clearer color, and I could see where I was going now. The only dilemma was that now since it was lenient to see, other people could watch me too, including my teacher.

I ducked down a bit and scampered the rest of my way to my seat without being caught by my teacher, though I won a few speculative looks from people. My hands ache from holding onto my bag straps so tightly that I had indents on my palms.

Mitchell fist-bumped my shoulder and mouthed the words "congratulations" to me before resuming his lounging. I smiled a little then stopped and plopped my bag aside and impersonated to pay attention to the pointless video that was now demonstrating a kid getting his temperature tested by a doctor with a blue Wristband.

My stomach growled as I recalled lunch when Kuma got pissed at this random chick who didn't even look like she was upsetting anyone, let alone could bother anyone with her small size. Then Vanaki was that girl's special teddy bear and supposedly her "girlfriend" too. Matuha was just chilling there, waiting for her cue to fight if needed.

The recollection from the hallway entered my mind as I nearly burst out laughing at how absurd the catastrophe was. I still find it crazy how Kuma believed that I thought Vanaki was "gorgeous" when really I was just ashamed that Kuma made the theory in the first place. After all- I'm gay as hell and she knows it.

\-----

-The Insomniac 3132 Words


	4. Chapter 3- Prank Callers are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Matuha Hiroka

Status: Trying to Understand Algebra

Location: 2831 Inglewood Street

Time: 6:07 pm

I spun the pencil around my fingers as I reread question seven, part three on my algebra packet.

#7. Write 230,000,000,000 in scientific notation.

Shouldn't be too hard. I learned this in eight grade. No biggy... Ugh, why can't I remember?!

My paper wasn't due till this Friday but I had nothing else occupy myself with. Sure, I have different homework that was assigned to me, however, I discovered that beginning with the problematic ones early helped with staying concentrated when doing the rest of my chores.

I rested my foreigners onto my forehead in a relaxing stance and gazed at the situation. The tic-ing of my clock in the corner became white noise to me and I didn't pay attention to any sounds until I heard a quacking sound come from my phone.

I immediately snatched it from my backpack and pressed the middle button to see a picture of my parents and me in Halloween costumes from last year. The picture was a high-quality one considering my phone's camera.

The option for a passcode came up and I used my thumb to put in my bird's birthday. After that, I saw another notification from someone with the name of MonsterHighDoll. It was an odd name because I always put my contact's real names not their usernames.

I opened up the message from the shortcut on my screen and looked at the previous messages sent.

MonsterHighDoll: Did u guys get the hw from Mr. Ulrich?

DemonEyes: Yea y?

MonsterHighDoll: Well I sorta 4got to grab it b4 I left 4 class

DemonEyes: Ig ill send u it thru here

MonsterHighDoll: Thanks

DemonEyes: 1 Image Attached

DemonEyes: Btw why is my name DemonEyes?

MonsterHighDoll: Bc u glared @ me like I was in the wrong and u just have a powerful vibe tbh

DemonEyes: Wow Uhm didnt expect tht but cool ig

GirlSonic: How did u get my #?

MonsterHighDoll: Oh hi glad u finally came

MonsterHighDoll: I got it from Van's phone when I stole it :D

GirlSonic: Well ig I'll be leaving then...

GirlSonic has left the chat.

GirlSonic has been re-invited to chat by MonsterHighDoll.

GirlSonic: Wht do u want from me????

DemonEyes: I was wondering the same thing

MonsterHighDoll: We're friends aren't we?

MonsterHighDoll: We need to have a gc to get to know each other more

DemonEyes: We met @ lunch

GirlSonic: Why is my name wht it is?

MonsterHighDoll: Blue hair

GirlSonic: Oh ok

MonsterHighDoll: Btw do u guys know anything abt slope?

DemonEyes: R u rly dumb?

MonsterHighDoll: Wht???

DemonEyes: We learned slope in 7th grade

GirlSonic: She may be in a lower math class

DemonEyes: Tru tru

MonsterHighDoll: So wht am I too low 4 u???

GirlSonic: Absolutely not!!

DemonEyes: Yes

MonsterHighDoll: Bitch

DemonEyes: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GirlSonic: Anyway wht is it tht u need help with?

MonsterHighDoll: I'll send u a pic

MonsterHighDoll: 2 Attached Images

DemonEyes: Bitch u a dumbass

GirlSonic: Ok tht was uncalled 4

GirlSonic: U need to chilllllll

DemonEyes: Wht do u mean???

DemonEyes: I'm always calm!!!!

MonsterHighDoll: Tht outburst says otherwise

DemonEyes: Fuck off

GirlSonic: Anyways lets ft so we can get the hw done

MonsterHighDoll: Ok sure!

MonsterHighDoll has left the chat.

DemonEyes: Wait plz don't leave I'm bored!!

GirlSonic has left the chat.

DemonEyes has left the chat.

Well, that chat was an interesting joyride, I inferred to myself as my screen altered to black and displayed Kuma's contact name along with a selfie of her with a Bullnose pricing and a nose stud, she probably had to take them out considering the school's dress code. I answered the call and beheld Kuma with a pit bull in her lap.

"Heh, are you okay?" I snickered because her dog was covering her and it came across that she couldn't breathe under his whole cargo.

Kuma's head sprang up from behind the dog. "Yea I can. I've gotten used to this feeling of one hundred plus pounds using me as a chair", she said as she patted the dog's meaty shoulder.

"Let's start with the first question", I thought out loud. She nodded and I went to the screenshots that Kuma had put into the chat earlier.

"Ok, let's start with knowing the Rise over Run method", I began, cracking my back.

——-

Perspective: Vanaki Endo

Status: Listening to Soul Music

Location: 3291 Harrow Crescent Street

Time: 8:26 pm

Listening to music while staring at the ceiling is one of the best parts of my day, I believed as I got carried away with the bedroom pop lyrics. They spoke to my soul almost like the artist could read my heart like a book, every memory of mine relating to the guitar-flattered vocals.

Her voice was far away yet so close to me. It felt as if she was singing this song for just me and only me. The chorus came on for the second time as I sat up to readjust my pillows and sheets because the AC had switched on.

I was still in my uniform, only I took off the red blazer and my shoes. They were arranged beside my bed and tossed over my spinning desk seat. My ceiling fan was stationary and the hanging lanterns were gently quivering due to the AC being on. The white window blinds blocked off the setting sun so I could be undisturbed by the light moving.

The numerous posters of my parents in their "idol attire" were dispersed in my bedroom and if I had kept the blinds open the sunshine would reflect off of them. All of the posters were either orange or green, my dads' popular colors, those styles were my room's color scheme too.

My room was in a rectangle configuration with my door and window being on the shorter sides. The walls were coated in citrus green paint and the borders were white. My bed was against the left side, my dresser was across from it, a desk under the window, and I had additional miscellaneous items around my room.

A familiar playful banter from my dads caught up with my ears and I rolled over onto my side while turning up the music. It wasn't that I despised my parents but they were slightly annoying at times.

After three songs played, I attended to a weak knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled over my song, not moving from the position I was in.

Two sets of footsteps came into my room and flipped on the light. I hissed like a child and flung a blanket over my head.

"How was your first day?" Papa implored, sitting down on my bed. His green hair dye was coming out so the roots of his hair were black and his wavy hair was in his signature French crop style. He was sporting a white T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"It was nice", I answered back as I supported myself up with my elbow.

"Did you kick any ass today?" Father questioned. His natural blond hair was uncombed and his work uniform was mangled from play fighting with Midas.

"Meh." I shook my hand back and forth.

"Tell us", Father mandated in a friendly complexion.

"Long story short, some kid confessed to me he admired me and I humiliated him by rejecting him."

"That sounds like that was a fun first-day experience", Papa formulated.

"Yea, it was until I deduced that my teacher's Caprice is the capability to read minds."

"Did you learn the simple way or the difficult way?" Father raised a question.

"Hard way."

The oven's timer went off and Father left to go get whatever was likely burning. Papa dwelled behind and stood up to explore what was in my bag.

He grabbed out a few of my binders full of untouched loose-leaf paper. Setting those aside, he grabbed out my book that I read this morning and browsed through until he found my bookmark.

"Oh! So you're on that part", he vaguely noted, fiddling with the spine.

"What part?" I had no clue what he was saying because I hadn't met up with any bad parts of the story. After all, it was an action novel, not a romance.

"I'm not telling", he taunted. He raised the book above my head and plopped it down softly. "If you want to know, read it. But first, let's buy some Ramen. I'm sure Father has screwed up the food somehow."

As if on cue, the smoke alarm went off and a hefty series of curse phrases broke out from Father's jaws.

"Are you psychic? I know your Caprice is Wind Flow but do you have another?" I was being serious but there was some mockery behind it.

"I'll never tell!" He then dropped my book into my lap and sprinted downstairs because the alarm wasn't turning off so he had to use his Caprice before Father used his out of hostility.

I cackled and wheezed when I heard Father screeching something inhuman. Papa's voice rang out above his clamoring to command him to a shut up before his Caprice accidentally went out of control.

I'm going downstairs, I thought to myself as I pushed away my fortress of comfort. A small gust of wind propelled me further to the stairs, it was a trick Papa did to signal me to hurry up.

I skipped every other stair and soon saw the sight of my parents wrestling each other and Father had Papa in a chokehold only it was a light one. Midas was pouncing around the dinette, one of their phones was cracked on the kitchen counter, the oven was steaming, and the stupid alarm was pounding in my ears. This happened about once a week.

"Oi! Stop it! I'm ordering Ramen!" I screamed over their excessive arguing. They stopped, thankfully, and I started to fix the up-ended chairs and placed them in proper form. Papa dusted himself off and helped me clean up while Father examined his cracked phone.

Once we organized, I ordered some Ramen from the local noodle place and we impatiently watched a sitcom though it wasn't the main focus.

During that time, Papa was on his phone, Father was reading a book, and I was wandering around the house to randomly situate items.

I walked past the cleaned kitchen to the entryway to see that a package was resting on the nearby bench. It was from C.A.S. and addressed to me with my eighth-grade yearbook photo. The overall box size was about as big as my hand.

"What's in the package?" I hollered, cupping my hand around my mouth.

"I don't know", Father answered back.

Without knowing what was in the box, I decided to take it upstairs to get a pair of scissors and see its contents. As I passed the living room, Father was checking how many pages he had left till he finished his book, and Papa was doing the dishes in the sink. They glanced at me before they went back to their business.

The stairs were right next to where Midas was so when I began to ascend them he joined me. Obviously, he is a dog and he climbed the steps rapidly, leaving me to reach him a while later.

We left to go to my room together and I passed the framed portraits in the hallway once again to see that one of them was crooked. It was one from a few years ago which had the three of us illustrated in a cartoon technique and it was from when we were at the town's festival.

I readjusted it and moved on to look at another uneven picture. It was one of Midas and me when we got him as a puppy. He was sitting in a small crate with me squished inside of it. I was seven at the time.

We got Midas as Father's thirtieth birthday gift. His birthday fell on a Saturday and the weather was a stereotypical perfect late April light clouds. He was a surprise present that Papa had planned out months in advance, I didn't know about it at all.

Seeing a Rottweiler puppy after I got home from Mirika's house was an amazing heartwarming recollection that I often look back on.

Midas nudged my hand with his nose and snapped me out of my thoughts. I fixed it and went to my room without bothering about the other pictures.

I swiped my card and my door unlocked. Opening it, Midas shoved past me while sniffing around my room before leaping onto my bed. My foot closed my door while I nearly lost balance because of the action.

The drawer where the scissors were stood on my desk which was conveniently within arms-reach at the minute. I extended my hand over and looked away at Midas who was wrapping himself in my bed while I was unlocking the drawer to pluck the scissors.

Midas was screwing up my already messed up bed space so I decided to open my box on my desk. I punctured them into the insignificant accessible area covered with a delicate layer of tape.

It unfolded effortlessly and bubble wrap prevented me to see what the contents were. Midas loves playing with the stuff so I tossed it over my shoulder to him and a series of pops from behind me became the dominant noise.

I checked back into the box to find a portion of barely stiff stationery and something polished beneath it. The paper was long so I read it to get it over with.

"Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled has a transcript that is to be read by only Vanaki Endo.

Ms. Endo, as of August 24, 2132, you became an official scholar at C.A.S. A week from your entrance to the school, a ceremony will be held. In the ceremony, you will be receiving your Wristband.

That being said, a new system has been established. It is difficult news to say the first generation of Wristband wearers has expired as a whole, meaning there is a surplus of Wristbands. Unfortunately, hardly twelve of them function at the given moment.

At the Ceremony of Receiving, the principal will be giving out the twelve Wristbands. The colors are three Greens, one Orange, two Whites, four Purples, one Black, and one Blue.

WARNING: THIS IS A TEST TO SEE IF WRISTBAND CAPRICES CAN MUTATE TOGETHER. WE ARE NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR CHILD'S ACTIONS RELATING TO THIS.

If you attain one of the Wristbands, you will be transferred to dormitories along with the eleven others who got one as well. Your courses will not alter.

So, Vanaki Endo, if you unearth a Wristband in this it means that you are one of twenty total candidates for an extra Wristband. Wear the Wristband until Friday if you get one and do not approach others who have one as well.

REMINDER: DO NOT TELL YOUR PARENTS OR GUARDIANS OF THIS MANNER AS IT COULD LEAD TO DISTRESS.

That is all.

Sincerely,

C.A.S.'s Administrator Officer"

There was no more to read from the message as I turned it over to behold the school's crest on it and today's date. The card was now meaningless to me so I inserted it into my heap of hastily-stacked papers.

Another layer of wrapping paper enclosed whatever was beneath it. I flung that into the trash almost instantly. When I looked back to the box I inhaled in amusement and confusion. I had obtained a fully gray Wristband with a number sketched into the clasp. It was the number seven with a fancy line going through the middle.

It was comparable to an ordinary Wristband only this one was not one of the assigned colors, rather it was gray and bland. I picked up the Wristband and examined it in the light. There was no difference in the building structure and the school's crest was also in its designated spot on every Wristband.

I unclasped it and reclasped it on my left wrist. It surprisingly fit even though I do not recollect providing the school with my body proportions yet.

Midas had gotten to one of my sleeping pillows and I had to heave it away from his clutch. When I concluded that he wouldn't attack my bed any longer by pushing everything rippable under my bed, I spruced up the inconvenient clutter I put together.

The downstairs doorbell sounded and I peeped through my curtains to catch sight of a catering motorcycle with the Ramen company brand on the tire cage. A man was leaving our porch at the same time Father called me down for dinner.

I leaped away from my stalking place and Midas plunged over the side of my bed, trailing behind me. I departed with my door open because I didn't like to go through the straightforward yet bothersome process of checking out with my card.

Once I entered the big room, I saw Papa and Father already chowing down on their Ramen, my recyclable bowl was in my designated seat as always. Midas' food was in his doggy bowl along with his water in his kennel.

"Thanks for dinner", I commented, shoving a fork full of steaming Ramen into my mouth. I can't use chopsticks so I resorted to a fork.

"Mhm", Papa and Father said simultaneously, eating their food without batting an eye.

My usual for Ramen was Hakodate Ramen, Father's was Wakayama Ramen, and Papa's was Kitakata Ramen. On some seldom occasions, I would order another type of cuisine, but I tend to stick with my o.g.

After occasional drinks of my water and small talk about our days, I was dabbing my mouth with a napkin while gazing into my fully bare bowl. Midas ate all of his food plus two bone-shaped treats. Both Papa and Father were collaborating together to put away the dishes and load a new load into the dishwasher.

"Would you like some help?" I implored after I had broken out of my daze.

"No, I think we're good for now", Father replied.

I nodded and began to pick up my fork through my napkin and throw my bowl in the trash.

"Actually-", Father piped up. I stopped what I was doing to wait for what he was going to ask me to do. "Could you take Midas on a walk? It's been a while since he got to travel the neighborhood."

"Oh... Sure! Let me just grab my phone and I'll be leavin'", I said as I resumed closing the trash can lid. I ducked under Papa's arm to put my fork and cup into the sink.

Midas rested his eyes in his cage while I departed to my room to fetch my phone and a light jacket. My jacket is one of my favorites for the time being mainly because it's my red hoodie I got from Mirika for my birthday four months ago.

Luckily, I didn't have to change at all because I normally wear cold-weather apparel year-round. This time I swiped my card on the panel instead of leaving.

I called Midas to me when I was in the entrance area. He trotted to me with sleep slobber running down onto the tile.

I'll leave that for Father, I thought as I attached the leash and collar together.

"I have my phone on me!" I called out to my dads as I slammed the front door shut before they could respond to me.

Finally, I can finish listening to music, I sighed in relief, bringing out my earbuds from my jacket pocket. My music was already a tab on my phone so I only had to plug in my earbuds and listen.

Once I did that, Midas and I went down the street in the opposite direction I use to depart to the bus stop.

With the music artist's honey voice singing softly into my eardrums, my thoughts began to recollect what I had gotten in the mail.

How did they choose me to be one of twenty candidates if it's only been the first day? I did nothing to stand out at all... Well, I did act "courageous" as Matuha claimed, but how is sharing my sexuality brave? It is kind of rare to see someone say it so calmly, however, I've seen people come out before. Oh wait- I'm part of the community so it only makes sense.

I wonder who else got a Wristband? I know for sure that the one kid with white hair got one. Possibly Matuha got one too. But I know for sure that Kuma couldn't have gotten one... She's too obnoxious and bipolar. Jotoha most likely didn't get one, nothing about him stands out. Ms. Charlotté might have seen something in him with her Caprice though.

Unexpectedly, my music ceased. I checked to see if my earbuds cut out by running my hand along the cord. It was still connected. I pulled each individual earbud out to see if one of them was malfunctioning. Nope, both don't have a static. Then I looked down at my phone in my hands.

An anonymous ID number was attempting to contact me. A normal person would hang up, but not me. My reasoning: it could be someone offering millions of dollars to me and I wouldn't know. It's a foolish reason but I yearned to have some adrenaline in my veins because of this bland town.

I pressed down on the green answer button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked/ invited.

"Hurry! You have to help me!" A young boy's desperate voice shrieked at me from the other side.

"Is this a fucking joke? I hate prank calls."

"J-just li-listen! I'm stuck in this place with human-sized tubes and I don't h-have a clue as to w-where I am. T-This tall la-ady has been trying to get to me for the past t-ten minute-tes once I got her phone. They took my grandfather and I heard screaming from the other room! Ple-ease, you have to h-elp me! I think they might-".

"Oi! This is some bullshit prank you got here and I have to admit it's a damn good one if it wasn't on me, maybe some jackass!"

"But, you are one of them. You can save me!"

"Oh, cut the bull. I know this is a fucking hoax. I know because you somehow got my number and your's is anonymous! Bye fucker."

"Wait- no, please, you have to understand your one of them! You can save us! You-".

I then hung up on the bastard to go back on my walk with my Midas.

Stupid ass kids thinking that they can fuck with me. I'm done with random ass children calling my phone and shit. I'm changing my number as soon as I get home.

I resumed my music and scruffed Midas' ear fur as we strode to my house because it was becoming twilight.

\-----

The Insomniac 3692 Words


	5. Chapter 4- Drugged on my Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Mirika Kikuchi

Status: Anticipating Friday (Two More Days)

Location: Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled- Mr. Owens' Classroom

Time: 10:42 am

Tom Beverley unlocked the door twelve minutes late and was fulfilled with Mr. Owens' stabbing stare. He also earned detention for being late for the third day in a row.

I moaned in regret when I had to move my backpack underneath my seat rather than on Tom's vacant one. Normal, non-germophobic, people wouldn't care at all, but not me. I despise germs. Hate them with all my being.

I also hated Tom and all of my other classmates, except Vanaki. They all were so ignorant of their filth and horrible sense of hygiene. Vanaki was very good with it, props to me.

Speaking of the devil, Tom sauntered to my backpack's throne and slammed his nasty ass onto it. He slid his bag under his chair and popped his back.

I muttered under my breath, "Disgusting", before straightening my back and to focus on what Mr. Owens was boring us with.

On the board, there were ten odd numbers each with an equation full of variables and hardly any numbers. As soon as the first day started, Mr. Owens shoved us head-first into doing Quadratics and Polynomials without providing us a day's work to understand them.

I pulled my math binder out of my bag and jotted down the date and my name on the top of the first paper. Then I was tickled with joy as I remembered that since today was the twenty-seventh of August, the Ceremony of Receiving would be in two days.

That image kept me pumped up throughout class and I sped through my questions not caring if I got one or two incorrect, only wishing to get this lesson over with because afterward, I could take off to lunch with Vanaki.

When I reached the last question the lead on my pencil broke off. It was the last of it I had so as I went to grab another pencil out from my bag, Tom set down one onto my desk. It was a mechanical pencil that was the same school-issued one everyone had. I also owned one but I kept it for a different period.

"Thanks", I whispered to him. I wearily pinched it between my thumb and forefinger and began to write.

It wasn't visibly dirty, and because of that, I told myself to work and not pay mind to it. However, my germophobic side got the better of me and I dropped it the exact time I finished the last question onto Tom's desk.

He peered at me and I looked back at him with hate in my eyes. Somehow, this caused him to redden dramatically and goggle at me. Creeped out, I adjusted my paper to the top left of my desk and went to grab out a book that Vanaki had recommended to me via text last night.

She said that she was currently reading it and asked me to read it with her. I'm not a fan of reading.

Nevertheless, it's for Vanaki!

The cover was brand new and had no existent casualties. I uncovered it in my mom's collection of library novels she rarely touches except for when she requires them.

I skimmed to the table of contents to document ahead of time how many chapters there were.

That was a mistake as I blankly gaped at how many there were. Thirty-four thirteen-page plus chapters including a prologue and epilogue. Talk about somebody having time on their hands.

I doubt I even have enough brainpower in my whole life span to fabricate a book half this length, let alone write one.

Sobbing internally and scheduling to look up the chapter summaries on the internet, I scanned the first words of the prologue.

\-----

I didn't read shit.

I watched memes on my phone without really completing the introductory section. I'll have to dig into the reports as quickly as I can when I drive home because I know Vanaki will interrogate me later.

The hallways were loaded as ever and I sent angry cries to passerbys who happened to bump my shoulder or invade my personal bubble in general.

My locker was located in D Hall and presently, I am in F Hall being flattened by taller individuals. Five-foot isn't exactly the ideal high schooler height, and it's especially not a good one when crossing over classes.

After shunning three more crowded souls, I finally reached my locker with two minutes left to spare until Vanaki wouldn't wait for me anymore.

I traded my backpack for my credit card and fixed myself up in my mirror like a movie star. My cropped hair had received some fly-aways so I used my comb to fix them.

I traveled deeper into my hair and noticed that my white hair-dye was coming out in the roots so my black hair was seeping through. My eye started to twitch and my contact threatened to come out. I should go switch them out in the bathroom but I need to see Vanaki before she leaves me.

Smiling at myself after I put in eye drops, I strutted to the cafeteria with a resting bitch face I perfected. My classmates traveled in bunches and I saw Aiuchi and Stenhouse chatting with Matuha Hiraoka. Vanaki wasn't with them!

My pace increased but not to a noticeable extent and I sped to the cafeteria once more, nothing was going to stop me this time.

\-----

"Tch, took you long enough, Miri", Vanaki remarked as I was latching myself onto her arm.

Her blue eyes gazed into mine and I cherished her actual heterochromatic eyes with gold lining the pupil. Her freckles were dotting her face but didnt make her look like a child. Some of her hair rested on my shoulder and grinned because I've seen her without the fraud colors.

Her school uniform pants opposed my skirt and her blazer wasn't on her while mine was. Her chest wasn't all that apparent so she had more of a masculine structure than me. The red boots on her feet were larger and bulkier than my polished ballet flats.

She was holding a five in her right hand while I was wielding an expensive credit card. I was concentrating on her hands and got busted by Vanaki when my hand was slithering towards hers.

"Hey! Let's go grab somethin' to eat and save the lovey-dovey shit for later", she remarked, tugging me along.

"Sure!" I blurted while blushing because she said lovey-dovey.

We roamed together and accumulated a group of stares and whispers from interested lunch-eaters. Most of them were from my class and a handful were from Vanaki's class.

Vanaki glanced back to them and whirled back to me.

"Hey, Miri?" She asked with a devilish smirk that indicated a treacherous scheme building in her mind.

"Yea?" I answered with a reflective one.

"Do you wanna skip to go head outside?"

"You mean to miss out on people watching us like prey? Hell yeah!"

Her grin increased then vanished as the cafeteria doors opened by a group of three. Those three were none other than Aiuchi, Stenhouse, and Hiraoka laughing with one another.

"Come on, let's dip", Vanaki ordered while she bumped my shoulder with hers. She tilted her head to the doors leading to the outside area.

The doors had a no entrance sign on them because it wasn't open until a month after school started for plant conservation reasons.

I surveyed the place for extra personnel, finding only the lunch ladies. The tables near doors were deserted reason being there was hardly any light in that area so it wasn't an ideal spot to eat at. That factor added to our success too.

Vanaki and I hustled over to the doors, however, I was losing pace to her and she was ahead of me.

I jogged a bit but that didn't help much. She saw that I was struggling to catch up and halted to wait for me.

As I reached her, she went sluggisher this time but placed a hand on the small of my back to push me forwards.

Oh-my-god! She's acting like we're a couple! Why? No, don't ask that, you'll jinx yourself! Just act natural.

I was having a bachelor party inside of my head but I remained observant on the outside.

As far as I could see, there were no staff nor students in the small vicinity so we should be safe for now.

"The coast is clear", I reported to Vanaki while she was basically carrying me at this point.

"Ok, so you'll go through the doors first and I'll run in after you. Sound good?" The plan she plotted in her head finally escaped her lips and reached my ears. It wasn't the most significant strategy she has envisioned, still, she has an intelligent brain that holds leadership qualities.

Vanaki pressed on the door handle and nudged it to open far enough for me to slip through. I rolled my head sideways to allow myself to be even tinier than before and slithered outside.

I giggled in amazement as the wind blew the leaves and branches in synchronization. A squirrel nibbled on a nutshell with a fluffy white under-belly. The trees loomed over me and were about five feet away from touching the school walls. The sun was peaking through the canopies and shone onto the dirt and grass ground, illuminating some parts. A tree had carvings on it with the initials F and K. It must've been two lovebirds mindlessly proclaiming their love.

I strived to do that someday with Vanaki too. The two of us laying under a single birch tree in the spring time. Possibly a dog too, resting on my lap. Vanaki would be operating her pocket knife I had bought her for her birthday and she would be placing down the fundamental V standing for her name and an M for mine. Then adding a plus sign in between while finishing it off with a lopsided heart.

A slam interrupted my daydream and I yelled when a pair of hands seized me from behind. I wiggled around to see Vanaki laughing and having mocking eyes.

"That's what you get for ignoring me", she ridiculed.

Setting me down, Vanaki cherished the scenery as well, having a comparable look to me.

"So do you wanna expose yourself in the windows or do you wanna venture out?" I inquired teasingly.

"Oh, fuck off!"

I took off at that and struggled to not make too much of a ruckus by crunching the leaves. Vanaki was in dead pursuit behind me, not caring if she bothered someone.

My feet took longer strides as I decided to slow down after running for five minutes straight. I was now somewhere near the school's front entrance.

"Why'd ya stop?" Vanaki pondered once she caught up to me.

"No reason. Just wanted to do so", I clarified. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and somehow caught Vanaki's attention.

"When's the last time you dyed your hair?"

"About a month ago."

"Maybe this weekend we'll dye ours together. Mines coming out too."

"Sounds good!"

We stayed in silence for a time and just took in the area.

"I got this wack-ass prank call from some douche bag on Monday", Vanaki claimed out of the blue.

"Tell me about it", I urged on, turning towards her slightly.

"When I was taking Midas out for a walk an anonymous number called me and told me I was one of the 'chosen ones', or something along the lines of that. He was telling me how his grandpa got taken away by some people and he got his captor's phone. She was looking for him the whole time and I really wanted to record the talk."

"You sure that was spam? That sounds pretty serious."

"Well, how does an anonymous number want me to help them if I can't find their location or track their phone?"

"I- you got a point... But you can't be one-hundred percent sure about stuff like that. I'm sure you've seen crime shows that start like that."

"Yea, but are we in a crime show? This town is blander than a rock."

Vanaki slid her back down onto the wall and propped up her leg to rest her arm. I replicated her actions and sat on her right, wanting to lean my head onto her shoulder.

"I know that our town is monotone as fuck, but I'm sure that outside of town there is something entertaining", I moved my hands around to empathize with what I was trying to get across by sweeping my arm in a random direction. "For all we know, there could be different types of Wristbands we don't even know of."

"I would love to get out of here but you know how no one leaves here. The only ones that do never come back because of the terrain."

"Just 'cuz there is uncharted territory and undiscovered habitats doesn't entirely mean that we can't leave."

"Have you heard what actually is beyond the tree lines?"

The tree lines marked the boarders of Coeurllean as a whole and a scarce part of the population travel past there unless they are forced out by law. With how decent the citizens live, they don't dare to leave in fear of banishment.

"Fuck, nobody has Van. It's still worth a hell of a shot though."

"Even if we leave, do you believe that we could make it back alive to talk about it?"

"You're such a party pooper! Pull the stick outta your ass for god's sake."

"Oh shut your trap! You're a party pooper too sometimes."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Bet", she said as she jumped up and got into a fake defense stance to fight me.

I propelled away from the wall and crouched down slightly.

Vanaki and I laughed at the same time when we lunged at one another with the full intent of playfulness.

I aimed for her knee caps to knock them out from underneath her announcing me as the winner. She caught the drift of me and grabbed my hips from above, stopping me.

She twisted me so that I was right side up but facing away- she kept her hands on my hips with a sturdy hold. I reddened and caught my breath in my throat with an iron grip.

"V-Van...", I sputtered.

Without answering, she slid her hands upwards to my higher sides, resting them there. I didn't dare turn back because I did not want to say something I shouldn't have.

The ground became my sky and my arms immobile in a swift second leaving me with a dumbfounded gaze.

"Gottcha", Vanaki taunted with her knee gently resting on my spine.

"How in the satanic hell did you do that?!" I yelled at her, ticked off.

"Practice and lots of spare time."

"Well remind me not to let my guard down on you again."

She left my back and I didn't feel it because she felt as light as a feather. Her hand met mine and I got reunited with balance.

"You know for a fact that you can't stay calm around me. Even if I've made it crystal clear that I don't like you like that", she expressed the cold hard truth.

"And like I said, I'll be rocking the Endo name before the end of college. I will even place a literal bet on that."

"Jesus you're impossible."

"You're damn right I am n' I'm proud."

"Proud enough to tell your parents?"

"Okay, now that's dirty play right there."

"Heh, I am the definition of dirty."

"You are a pervert."

"Hey! I am not."

"You literally told me that you're the definition of dirty, aka saying you are a pervert."

"Am I groping at your ass right now?"

"I wish."

"And I'm the fucking pervert! You simp!"

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" I rushed because that thought was supposed to stay in my mind, not leave my lips.

"Deal. We should head back to school. We only got...", she checked her watch, "Three minutes until the warning bell."

"Ugh, already? I could've sworn that we were only put here for like seven minutes."

"Nope, been out here for twenty-two."

I brushed off leaves from my skirt and strolled past Vanaki who was pulling out a leaf from her hair. Since I had gotten the head start, Vanaki had to catch up with me though it wasn't difficult for her to do.

We made our way to the doors in relaxed serenity, not needing to hold a conversation to clear the tension because there was none.

That is one of the several reasons why I cherish being Vanaki's best friend: We never have to forcefully create a flow of words between us.

Once we got in through the doors, evacuated from the cafeteria overlooked, and the warning bell rang, we took off to my locker since it was the shortest route.

I switched my card for my backpack and fixed myself in the mirror with Vanaki supervising me. The contact was seriously irritating my eyeball and I was holding back tears.

"Go take it out in the bathroom", Vanaki neutrally said, gesturing to the nearby restroom. "I'm positive no one will come in this late."

Sighing and wiping a tear I gave in. "I guess we'll go, but could you keep an eye out if someone comes. I wouldn't want anyone to see me like that."

"Why can't you just take them out for once? They're going to seriously destroy your eyes", Vanaki proposed.

"Because I've worn them so much that everyone knows that my 'eyes' are like this", I argued. "Besides, they're now prescription contacts but they hurt like hell."

"Dammit, Miri", Vanaki cursed, covering her eyes with her hand. "Whatever, we need to go to the bathroom anyways", she ordered as she strode to the bathroom without glancing at me.

I sighed and continued after her, locking my locker with my bag on my back.

"Van", I deadpanned when I was next to her, sitting on the counter of the bathroom. "We have less than a minute till class starts, are you sure you wanna skip class just for me?"

"Yes, and you know that I don't care if I miss one class. We've always skipped together." She stood up from the wall and placed her hands onto the counter. "And my dads don't give a shit anyway, they know I know all of this shit already."

"You don't know how to properly put commas in a sentence."

"Well... Uhm- You don't know what the capital of Switzerland is."

"Petty ass", I muttered under my breath, fanning my eye.

"Dog shit lookin' head ass", Vanaki insulted a bit louder than me.

"Shut up, the teaches might hear you!"

"Fine", she pulled her phone out from her pocket and proceeded to aimlessly scroll through social media.

I kicked my legs back and forth on the counter while observing Vanaki's facial expressions to see if anything interesting comes across.

Sadly, that didn't take place and I put my contact back in after ten minutes.

"K, Van. It's done. Let's go to class", I depressingly offered, hopping off the counter.

"Why do you sound so fucking depressed?" She inquired, pocketing her phone.

I want you to notice me!

"No, I'm just dreading science with Mr. Ulrich", I fibbed, putting in a sarcastic chuckle to the end to make it sound understandable.

"Me too. He nearly gave me detention because I didn't know a question."

"That's bull. Who do you have this hour again?"

It's Mrs. Tonks, the history freak, I answered my question in my head, but still wanted to hold a small conversation.

"I got psychotic Tonks. You?" It was Vanaki's turn to ask questions now.

"Dr. North, but we still aren't doing anything until we get our Wristbands."

"Oh, heh, that's cool", Vanaki said, assuming a guilty look.

"What is it? Are you doing training without me?"

"Naw."

"Do you know anything about her? Is she married or having an affair?"

"What do you think this is? A drama series?"

"Did you get the letter about the extra Wristbands?"

Vanaki stopped and her eyes widened so that I could nearly see the whites around her iris.

"Y-yea", she cautiously stated.

"Did you get a Wristband?!"

"No."

"Are you sure? I won't tell. Look", I said while exposing my wrist to see there were no Wristbands on them.

"No!"

"Vanaki Endo! Give me your wrist!" I shouted as I dived for her wrist.

"I'm going to class!" She exclaimed, twisting around me to exit the bathroom. Her head spun around the corner and I heard her footsteps drown away.

"Van!" I charged out of the bathroom and saw her figure dodging around a locker that was hers.

Whatever I'll figure it out soon.

I flipped her off knowing she couldn't see and went to my next class, contemplating if Vanaki was being a bitch to me or was hiding something.

Even if I don't learn by tomorrow, I'll know Friday!

\-----

-The Insomniac 3569 Words


	6. Chapter 5- Ceremony of Receiving Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapter updates are on Wednesdays!

Perspective: Kuma Aiuchi  
Status: Sitting Next to Vanaki  
Location: Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled- Ms. Charlotté's Classroom  
Time: 7:40 am  
Ms. Charlottè stood up from behind her desk and cleared her throat, winning the awareness of the talkative class. They clamored on not participating in the silence given by the teachers' pets. I was talking with Vanaki and saw her but paid no mind to it until the remainder of my classmates did.  
"Class B!" Ms. Charlotté authorized in her German accent, abruptly slamming her hand onto the wood.  
As a whole, the class stowed their feet back into their desk room, dove for the binders, and provided her the wanted attention. Vanaki was doing a man-spread and had part of her red boots in the aisle. My binder was conveniently on my desk and I always have my feet stationary under my desk.  
"Thank you", Ms. Charlotté began, "As you all are familiar with, today is the Ceremony of Receiving, and the day you all will get a Wristband." Her eyes slightly widened and she checked the time before sighing and continuing. "Or, some of you could be getting two Wristbands", she held up her pointer and middle finger to show two.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jotoha squirm in his seat and shift. He may get one, though I highly doubt it.  
My hand clasped around my silver Wristband resting against my other bracelets from numerous concerts. I had obtained the letter on Monday and my parents spotted it before I could conceal it. They congratulated me and "promised" not to inform anyone. I am positive they told my aunt and uncle.  
"After this brief conversation, we will be leaving to go to the auditorium along with the other first-year class and the selected staff. Your parents or guardians may be there though the regulations are tighter this year", Ms. Charlotté summed up for us. "First, Class A will receive their Wristbands along with a short speech coming from Mrs. Bates. Then, you will copy them and I will say a speech as well. Once all of the Wristbands are settled, the chosen twenty with extra Wristbands go onto the stage and await their results of Wristband selection. The deliverers are going to be the principal and the vice-principal. Those activities are going to last until lunch hour."  
She finished her monologue and the class cheered in excitement, pumping their fists in the air or performing some form of celebration. I grinned without an overexaggerated dance, twisting the Wristband in a circle. Vanaki kept a practically straight face though her thumbs twiddled underneath her desk. Jotoha was as nervous as he was at the beginning of class. Matuha pushed up her glasses and shot a side glance at Jotoha, sending daggers in his direction.  
Ms. Charlotté detected the tension between some of the students and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There are thirteen minutes left until class ends, so I want for all of you to silently read", she promptly directed.  
I groaned along with the few others who despise reading, grabbing my short book from my bag, and going to page one-hundred and twenty-four.  
Vanaki's book was different from yesterday as it was at the beginning of school. My book was small and had a few illustrations here and there, about a fourth of the book Vanaki was reading.  
I didn't mind though, how much I could read before I got distracted doesn't define me as a person.  
In the story, the main character and his two very close friends got sent to the past when their parents were in high school and they got faced with the challenge of blending into the past while striving to flee it. So far, they have been fitting in with the students, but the antagonists have predicted their identities, leaving them debating on whether or not to join them and maintain the reality of the trio hidden or risk exposing the possibility of hardship to that timeline.  
I found the novel extremely intriguing, however, my attention-span can only go so far.  
At the current moment, the bubbly one in the group: Kaisa Kerry, is teasing the quiet one: Marcus Issa, for being ashamed of his strength. The leader: Seth Keay, is rolling his eyes at his friends' stupidity but loving them still. They are participating in a class trial to judge who has the best captive attitude and mindset.  
\-----  
A beeping alarm with a steady beat went off on Talbot Starveling's watch, the indication that there was one minute and thirty seconds till class stopped.  
The synchronized thunder of book spines being shut with excessive pressure, chairs squeaking from sliding back, and a small sneeze rang throughout the room. Ms. Charlotté would generally order us back to our seats though today was different I suppose.  
She pulled out a chart with a red pen and multiple papers clipped to it, sliding around the desk while dragging her hand on the whiteboard.  
"Class B!" She barked ferociously, "Assume alphabetical order starting from first names. Do not stall or you will skip the Ceremony of Receiving by completing an essay. Understood?"  
Simultaneously, we yelled, "Yes, Ms. Charlotté", placing our right forearms over our stomachs with the left resting to the side. That was Coeurllean school's salute for teachers, school assemblies, or to the morning announcements.  
Ms. Charlotté nodded without facial expressions before doing the same to us. We clattered about until we were in the desired order.  
First in line was a sweet, ginger-haired girl with hazel eyes, her name: Angel Kraft. Her looks attracted unwanted attention from boys even after she evidently clarified that she was not interested in a high school fling.  
Second in line was Darcey Boyd, a tomboy girl with spunk.  
Third through fourteen was Eliot Bunch, Jotoha, me, Layton Acosta, Matuha, Naveed Langton, Preston Yeager, Samira Vaughan, Sid Woodfield, Taha Tipping, Talbot Starveling, Tyres Joiner, and finally Vanaki who paid no mind to us. She had her book in her hands and was casually flipping through pages, Ms. Charlotté didn't seem to mind.  
When Ms. Charlotté strode away from her desk to the line, she stood to the left of Angel and cast an authoritative vibe.  
"I am going to say this one time only: Do not interrupt the principal or vice-principal when they're speaking. It is highly disrespectful and will cause jail time", Ms. Charlotté bossed. "Did I make myself clear to you all?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Layton exclaimed next to me, performing our pledge. He is the class-typical teacher's pet and is a sucker for her, probably has a crazy crush on her. His blond, military cut hair and brown eyes make him look too tough for the classroom but really he wants attention.  
Ms. Charlotté shook her head, unlocked the door without a word, swiped her Identification card, and took a right to the auditorium. Angel followed suit by swiping her card clumsily and tried to keep pace with her long strides. The whole class repeated them and left Vanaki to swipe her card and type in the passcode to lock the door.  
I could hear from the front of the line the computerized voice labeled Christina 3.7 thank Vanaki for closing up the room.  
Turning my head to see the back of Jotoha's head at eye level, which is what all my classmates were doing at this moment until we reached our destination, I spaced out.   
We wandered the halls taking abrupt bends in the hallways to get to the auditorium on the other side of the school near B Hall. No one made a sound or disturbance because of Ms. Charlotté's prearranged punishment for people who did so. The entire way here, I was bound to stare at the back of Jotoha's blinding blond hair. It was honestly overwhelming to keep that same color since the fifth grade and I'm surprised he hasn't improved the tone yet.  
The grand doors to the auditorium had gold etched into it with erratic designs of leaves and vegetation. The spruce wood reached thirteen feet in the air and the handles were also coated or made of gold. There was a sign hanging from above the door that read "Auditorium- Ceremony of Receiving". A staff member changed it out this morning I presume because the previous days the sign only said "Auditorium".  
"Angel", Ms. Charlotté whispered to her though I was in hearing distance, "Go to row seven and take the seat farthest to the left. I'll be back shortly." And with that, she left to go to another set of smaller doors.  
Angel gave a curt nod to her back and led the line of fourteen high schoolers to row seven, all of which had anticipation for their futures.  
I earned the fifth seat from the left and Jotoha was to my left. We all were in the same spots as we were in the line so not everyone got to sit with their friends, though I'm sure not a lot of us are social.  
My eyes roamed to the walls and balconies, golden lining, and fine wood decorating them. There were three balconies on each side and one large one above the back five rows. Per row, twenty chairs seated a standardized class plus a teacher and room for four more.  
In the row in front of us, Class A talked to each other without paying mind to the silence given by the few scattered throughout the roomy space. I spotted Mirika chatting with Mitchell who Jotoha introduced me to on Wednesday. His acne was improving since the day I met him because I had offered him my skincare routine which has been working for me for years.  
There were five people on the stage, setting up a pedestal with a microphone attached. The curtain moved and out came two men with a black crate and a smaller one placed onto the pedestal. Awe's and ooh's escaped the chatty Class A's mouths while on the contrary, Class B stood still and peaceful.  
Class A's teacher, Mrs. Bates, was the opposite of Ms. Charlotté. She was bubbly and kind to her students and others while Ms. Charlotté shot anyone with a freezing cold shoulder if they so much as talk to her. Mrs. Bates encourages her class to go beyond expectations in a sweet way. Ms. Charlotté anticipates for us to constantly maintain a 3.7 or above, no exceptions. All in all, they were the North and South Pole.  
I checked my watch to see the time reading "9:15 am", it's been nearly twenty minutes loitering for the assembly to kick off. Some of us were shifting in our chairs and twiddling our thumbs, all of us coveting Class A's freedom.  
Another twenty minutes rolled by and all that has happened is the team onstage left and Class A has been filling the room with talk. A few of them glanced back at us with a curious look on and they normally got scared off from our dead-inside stares back.  
This is taking forever, I screamed in my head. Where the fuck is Ms. Charlottè? Or the Principal? And Mrs. Bates too! She sticks to her students like glue, never leaves 'em. Did they die on us? Or are they all taking a fat shit?  
Whatever they're doin' they're wasting my time when I could be flexing my Wristband. I bet I'll get a White! Or a Blue! Nothing under that. That's too low for me. Damnit, I'm sounding like Mirika with the petty shit.  
Sucks that Class A is going first then Class B. Oh, I just realized that Vanaki is going very last. Wonder if she has noticed that yet. Considering her, she probably has and might be anxious about it.  
I'll be the twentieth person to go get my Wristband and Jotoha will be nineteenth. Matuha is going to be twenty-second. Jeez, I am thinking about this way too much.  
It'll be a shit show if Ms. Charlotté happens to read my mind right now! It would... Nope, she's not barging through the door.  
I pondered in my head, imagining what Caprice I could get. I've always yearned to get an improvement to my senses or a sixth sense. Or maybe even a hearing Caprice. I don't know.  
The doors leading to the stage slammed open for us to see Ms. Charlotté and Mrs. Bates side-by-side and holding the school flag together. Ms. Charlotté's face was straight and her hair was as tight as it always is. Mrs. Bates had a happy-go-lucky mood and a bounce in her step.  
They strutted to the pedestal, placing it on the open space, standing to the left. Mrs. Bates put her hand on her stomach at the same time Ms. Charlottè and the rest of us did.  
"The principal is entering!" Ms. Charlotté announced with a booming voice.  
The doors reopened to bestow a five-foot-six, caramel-skinned woman with dull, black hair styled in a military cut. Her lips were small and she had an oval-shaped face with a narrow nose. She wore a light blue pinstripe suit and had an accessorized pink undershirt. Next to her was a six-one male with golden-brown skin, short, dark brown hair, glasses, and a stubble. He wore a black turtleneck underneath a dark grey button-less formal trench coat and a different tone of black for his pants.  
I assumed that the woman was the principal and the man was the vice-principal. I knew because I just did.  
The woman strutted to the pedestal and situated her hands onto the sides. The man stood to her right, facing the crowd of thirty freshmen.  
"I am the principal: Ms. Patrick", the lady declared boldly, "This is Mr. Line, the vice principal. Today is the Ceremony of Receiving. The hour when you will become proper Coeurllean students." She sighed audibly and whacked her hand at Mrs. Bates and Ms. Charlotté who were still committing to the pledge. They quit and she began again.  
"I am going to make this Ceremony quick because there is the big matter of the twenty students with extra Wristbands", she scanned us with an eagle's gaze. "And for an unnecessary remembrance, only twelve of you will get an extra Wristband. Do not be disappointed if you do not get one. As stated in the letter that was sent out to all of you with or without a Wristband, the students may feel some form of complication. A note on that matter is that emergency authorities will be at the dormitory where the students will stay.  
"Coeurllean's soul purpose for this experiment is to see if once previous generations pass, their Wristbands could be salvageable. Year's have been put into this and if it fails we'll keep attempting until it is proven to be a flunk.  
"The students are the first most priority in this test. There are going to be drawbacks and pain, but we reassure that if death was to happen, the parents would hold the trial.  
"With that aside, let us begin the Ceremony of Receiving", Ms. Patrick concluded and drank out of a water bottle and a White Wristband caught my eye. "Mrs. Bates, please say your speech and start off the Ceremony." Ms. Patrick then stepped down from where she was and stood next to Mr. Line, tapping her foot impatiently.  
Mrs. Bates giggled and skipped to the podium, dangly earrings bouncing at her pace. "Thank you, Ms. Patrick. Hi, Class A and B!" She dragged the "i" in hi and waved her hand in a very animated gesture. A few of us waved back, but it was mostly Class A that did. "To say that I am shocked and amazed is a big understatement. I am in the stars because of how proud I am of my spectacular students. They have progressed so much in the past week that I look back on my previous students in a form of shame.  
"I love them so much and I feel so attached-", she swatted her eyes, "I'm sorry, heh, I'm getting emotional. Ahem... Anyways! You are like my children and I would literally die for you!  
"But now that I have that out of my system... Let the Ceremony begin! Brooklyn dear, come up over here, please. You're first up!"  
A girl with natural ginger hair and freckles stood from her seat with hunched shoulders and shaking hands. It was obvious she was nervous and scared. Being the first to start off a Ceremony gives you a feeling of someone playing the guitar with your nerves.  
Her footsteps echoed and someone from Class A was cheering her on, chanting her name with enthusiasm. Brooklyn waved shyly and approached Mrs. Bates.  
"Hi dear. Please put your non-dominant hand out", she asked, opening the large box. Brooklyn shakily put her right hand out and closed her eyes. Mrs. Bates' smile increased as she found the Wristband and undid the hatch. We couldn't see the color because it was covered by a velvet cloth.  
A squeak came from Brooklyn when the Wristband was fully connected to her.  
"Brooklyn Odger, look at your wrist and exit the stage", Mrs. Bates instructed, stepping away but leaving the cloth on her wrist. Brooklyn's eyes shot open and her breathing became more erratic.  
The cloth fell, a scream was heard, then a thump.  
The first person to get a Wristband for the ninety-eighth Ceremony of Receiving had gotten a Black Wristband.  
"Why?!" Brooklyn hollered, collapsed on the floor, and mascara streaking her freckled cheeks.  
"Miss Brooklyn!" Ms. Patrick authorized. "Stop this childish act and depart from the stage, silently!"  
"Y-yes, Ms. Pa-Patrick", she stuttered, her appearance becoming smaller and smaller. Brooklyn hastily got up from the floor and stumbled off-stage to her assigned seat.  
Murmurs of mockery and pity came from both classes. It was a terrible burden to hold knowing that you are now in rock-bottom from just an accessory.  
"Next up, Colin Fritz!" Mrs. Bates cheered, without a trace of forgiveness.  
Colin, who was now shaking like an Earthquake, walked to her, coming across green and sick to the stomach.  
"Hello, Mr. Fritz! Hand please."  
Colin gave his left hand and stared at his wrist even after the cloth was placed onto it. He yanked off the cloth to reveal a lapis blue shining in the stage lights.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed, doing a jig.  
His party was crashed by Ms. Patrick and scolded for being childish. Colin left with a puffed out chest and a tilted head.  
"Next up: Daisie Ivey!"  
The process of anxiety played on repeat for all of Class A. Some left stage with high hopes and others had permanently shaken eyes.  
Out of Class A, two had gotten White, two had gotten Blue, three Greens, four Oranges, two Purples, and two Blacks. A pretty good lot in my opinion.  
"Ms. Charlotté! Podium!" Ms. Patrick ruled.  
"Yes, Ms. Patrick", Ms. Charlotté affirmed, doing the pledge quickly and assuming the throne of Wristbands.  
"Class B!" She began, using the same line she brandishes to attain our scrutiny. "I am disappointed in the zero progress you have made."  
The class pets whimpered while the rest of us "bad examples" remained quiet and awaited the lecture.  
"You have all been the same since school started and too many of you have been tardy or added inappropriate comments", she shot a gun at Vanaki with her gaze and resumed her sermon. "So, no, there are no congratulations. The only thing I have to congratulate you all on is not being expelled. First up, uhm... Angels Kraft!"  
Angels gulped and wiped her brow coated in sweat. She picked herself up while walking down the aisle and gave herself a pep talk.  
Ms. Charlotté glared at her and she dished out an equal one back at her. Ms. Charlotté huffed in satisfaction and grabbed her Wristband and the cloth and put over her left wrist. Angels eyed the cloth covering her future for a split second before tugging it off.  
A beautiful emerald green shone and Angels gasped at its glamour, prancing down the steps with a small smile.  
"Darcey Boyd", Ms. Charlotté said, fiddling with the cloth already in her hands.  
Darcey strolled to the stage with her hands in her pockets and an "I don't care" face. She reached her right wrist out, uncovered the cloth, and walked offstage with an Orange Wristband.  
Eliot went, got an Orange Wristband, and nearly fainted on his way back.  
"Jotoha Stenhouse!" Ms. Charlotté yelled. Out of the whole class, Jotoha was frightened of her the most, which I don't understand why.  
He glanced at me and mouthed to me for me to pray for him. Jotoha slid past Eliot, Darcey, and Angels to the aisle. His hands were clenched to his stomach and he walked slower than most.  
"Stenhouse! Now!" Ms. Charlotté dictated, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"S-sorry!" He now ran up to her and stuck his right hand out to her.  
"Other hand, Stenhouse."  
He did so and she placed the cloth onto his wrist. His hand hastily tore it away to reveal green underneath. His cry of joy was noticeable to the ones that were way in the back.  
"Kuma Aiuchi!"  
My breath hitched and my heart throbbed out of my chest, I was afraid that it would pierce my skin and escape. I attempted to bottle up my emotions into a can and throw it overboard, that worked a little.  
The steps I took to the stage felt like miles and every second seemed like a year. The eyes that followed me added to the anxiety attack that was growling in my stomach.  
I put my foot onto the first step to the stage and locked eyes with the vice principal. His soft eyes gave off an encouraging thumbs-up. I acknowledged the motivation he provided me, collecting the stress inside of me, and crafting it into pride.  
I gave her my left wrist and was thankful that my grey Wristband was covered by my blazer. She positioned the fabric on and trudged back, contemplating my emotions.  
You can do it! You got this! You are Kuma Aiuchi and you are a boss bitch!  
My hand snatched it and dwelled there as I thought again.  
Even if I get a lower Wristband, I won't let it define me! No one can put a label on me unless it's me!  
I dragged it off.  
My eyes twinkled and I flashed a dopey grin. I had gotten a Blue Wristband! Beat that Mirika! I got a Blue and you got a Green!  
A small chorus of claps emerged from my class and I saw Jotoha, Matuha, and surprisingly Vanaki acknowledging my achievement. They stopped and I got off stage, cherishing the moment.   
One Wristband down, one more to go!  
\-----  
-The Insomniac 3831 Words


	7. Chapter 6- Ceremony of Receiving Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapters are posted on Wednesdays! And every 7 weeks I will be taking a break!

Perspective: Matuha Hiraoka

Status: Anxiously Waiting

Location: Coeurllean's School for the Skilled- Auditorium

Time: 10:04 am

The smell of dust and dry air conditioning corrupted my senses as I trailed down the aisle, leading the way to my future. My palms sweated like they were in a steaming desert. I was having a minor panic attack, though I remembered how to calm myself down, I decided not to. Others gazed at me and questioned my behavior with worry or mockery, but none of them could stop me.

Ms. Charlotté's stabbing eyes infiltrated my soul and my breath was snatched unforgivingly by her. It's not like I am an extremely worried individual, I possess mild anxiety just like every other high schooler.

My left foot confronted the bottom stair as bile tickled the back of my throat, threatening to shoot out. One foot after another, I ascended the steps while peering at the cloth concealing my Wristband.

"H-Hi, Ms. Charlotté", I coughed out, experimenting to provoke a conversation.

"I don't have time for small talk, give me your hand!" She snapped with a ferocity that only a German woman could have.

I did not bother answering back and presented her my left wrist. She unclipped the clasp and covered my wrist with the delicate velvet, reclasping it. I looked down at it while my mouth was slightly agape.

When I looked back up, Ms. Charlotté was grabbing out another Wristband for the next person in line. My hand clenched the fabric and twisted it off before my mind registered the action. Green colored my once blank wrist.

I wasn't in the lower class which is reasonable though I am disappointed that I didn't get a Blue like Kuma. Still, I was appreciative of the kindness of luck.

Fleeing the stage, I rushed to my seat and patiently waited for Vanaki's turn. Next up was Naveed Langton, his white hair and quiet aura are his only defining characteristics. He trudged to Ms. Charlotté without a clear clue as to what his current emotion was at the moment.

Naveed submitted his right wrist to Ms. Charlotté and sighed with boredom. She slapped the Wristband and stomped off, clearly fuming because her authority was ignored by her student.

His hand casually sagged the material off to discover a Blue, all the while he retained no response to his triumph. Some of the people next to me opened their jaws in surprise, irritated that they got poorer Wristband hierarchies, and he didn't come across to have a care in the world.

As he returned to his seat, a girly-girl named Samira Vaughan, flipped him off and declared that he was a piece of dog shit. He paid no mind to the nuisance and squatted down onto his seat, intertwined his fingers while spacing out.

"Preston Yeager", Ms. Charlotté declared. Preston, who was two seats to my right, shuffled past us into the aisle and strutted to her. He was the class diva, but a guy. His hot-pink hair was floofy and his arms swung at his sides.

"Wassup, Charlotté?" He joked, giving her his left wrist.

"Ms. Charlotté to you and nothing", she answered with a frustrated sigh.

The process was repeated for the umpteenth time and gasps escaped from everyone. He had gotten a pearly White and to be completely honest, did not deserve it.

"Oh-My-God! Do you guys see this shit?!" He held out his hand so we could recognize the white that was resting on him.

"Off the stage, Yeager!" Ms. Patrick barked. She came across pissed off as ever, nothing close to prior years when she was blissful for other classes.

He gave us a curt bow and pranced off the stage, dopey grin slapping him.

I was mad, my classmates were, hell, even Class A was too. Preston has been famous for being a pervert to the girls and some of the boys too. His little parade was just beginning I suppose because now he has full rein and he can control the lower ranks. The dumbass "protection" to the lowest ranks is going to be experimented on by him for sure.

Brooklyn, the girl who got a Black and was the first to earn their Wristband, had tears welled up in her eyes. She is most likely his first victim and play toy. I felt super guilty for her though I struggled to keep my mind off of the possibility of me becoming one of his things. Our privacy was opened as easily as a door by him and we have all lost our locks.

I didn't pay attention to the next five Receivings nor did my classmates. We were stunned and readying ourselves to constantly be on high alert. Jotoha was a sweating mess and Kuma was trying to soothe him by whispering reassuring sentences. The girls and boys who got worse than a Blue all maintained abrupt breathing and apparent signs of uncertainty. Vanaki, despite being closed-off, was shaking her knee very fast.

After Tyres Joiner, the second-to-last student to get a Wristband and won a Green, it was Vanaki's turn.

"Vanaki Endo!" Ms. Charlotté called out to her, brandishing the last Wristband.

Vanaki shimmied past the extra five vacant seats and cleared her throat, making her way slowly to the stage.

She reached the wooden steps and nearly tripped because she was scrambling up them. Vanaki straightened her collar and met Ms. Charlotté. They started at each other before she hesitantly gave Ms. Charlotté her wrist. A fraction of silver met my eye and I saw another Wristband on the same arm.

The fabric resided on her wrist and Ms. Patrick traded spots with Ms. Charlotté, repositioning the smaller box. Vanaki took a very deep breath and clasped it.

\-----

Perspective: Vanaki Endo

Status: About to Puke

Location: Coeurllean's School for the Skilled- Auditorium

Time: 10:57 am

My hand was already on the velvet, but why wasn't I pulling it off? Everything is in place. The crowd of my fellow freshmen is observing me. My teacher as well as the principal and vice are too.

Ms. Patrick was watching me with deadly intentions and I glimpsed her hand inching towards mine. My ears became deaf as I felt another rougher hold claim my entire wrist plus the cloth.

The corners of my vision became slightly black and I felt light-headed. Stabbing pain in the corner of my forehead gave off the idea of a hundred needles puncturing my skin. The person yanking on my arm dug their nails into me and I thought blood was threatening to spill. I shut my eyes and squeezed them from the agony of mental strain given to me.

I haven't experienced any pain close to this and I pray that I will never have to. This lasted for five more seconds and the clutch let go.

The screams of injury struggled to flee my mouth as my hand covered my damaged wrist. Warm liquid conversed with the freezing touch of my fingers, causing me to hiss slightly.

I looked up to identify the attacker of mine and recognized Ms. Patrick with a white handkerchief while wiping off the blood that came from my veins. She had dived deep enough to the main one and somehow avoided any serious damage. I suspected that she quickly manipulated the opening with her Caprice before the teachers could see.

My thumb slipped, brushing the open vein and I staggered. At this point, I didn't care about what color I got, I need some treatment first. Nevertheless, I still saw it and orange opposed the red that lightly coated my hands and forearm.

"Endo!" Ms. Patrick growled, tugging on my shoulder. I craved to claw at her without hesitation, but if I did I knew that prison gates would await me.

Her grip was inhuman compared to others', it was a hunch of mine that it might be a side effect of her Caprice.

I let my body fall semi-limp and Ms. Patrick hauled me up so that my feet were properly on the floor. She grabbed onto my wrist once more and inspected it.

"Deep, but not too much... Just how I planned", her lips twisted into an apocalypse-starting malicious grin as she said that.

"C-Could you, uh, heal it? Please?" I dared to speak. My stomach was doing summersaults as I paused for her answer. She had by all means to decline my plead which is why I was a mess.

"I will, though you are now in debt to me!" She covered my wound with both hands and the warm, silvery blood ran back into my veins. This was her Caprice: Blood Manipulation. Depending on what blood type someone has, the more difficult it will be to control. Mine is blood type AB, the second hardest to control.

The strain that was assigned to Ms. Patrick and me was another side effect. Relying on how much brainpower is utilized to regulate the blood, the one that is being cared for acquires the equivalent discomfort.

Ms. Patrick quit three-fourths of the way through and washed her hands off again. She has never been merciful to a student so I don't know why I was expecting her to make the exception for me.

As I went to get off the stage with my hands still bloodied and wound slightly opened, Ms. Charlotté called out to me. "Stay here Endo", she ordered, "The Ceremony isn't over yet."

Tch, I forgot about that because someone decided to claw at my veins, I seethed to myself.

My look traveled over to my classmates and a few of them had perplex peeks and others had neutral understandings.

I assumed the spot next to Ms. Charlotté as Ms. Patrick began to speak to untangle the confusion.

"Now that the last student of the First Years has earned their Wristband, the twenty chosen students may come onto the stage now in alphabetical order, but in separate classes."

A chorus of people standing up and cries of delight reached my ears as nineteen students arose. I only saw seven from my class and twelve from Class A. Out of the twelve from Class A, I didn't see Mirika stand up, and out of my class, Jotoha didn't stand up.

Kuma and Matuha were quietly congratulating each other and the others. Jotoha had a solemn downcast to him but held a happy smile. Mirika looked to be on the verge of tears. Naveed seemed to have no reaction as well as the mature kids.

We organized into the order Ms. Patrick wanted us to be in and silenced ourselves. I was at the end again but thankfully I wasn't alone on the stage.

Despite twenty of us on the stage, I still felt isolated. I also believe that the quieter ones shared the loneliness with me.

"Colin Fritz, Gary Upshaw, Zoya Vest, and Rhoda Newell", Ms. Patrick broke the silence by summoning four students to her.

Zoya gulped as she was the first to approach Ms. Patrick. Next came Gary, Colin, then Rhoda. Rhoda retained a Purple, Colin a Blue, and Zoya and Gary had Oranges.

"Take off your gray Wristbands!" Ms. Patrick grumbled with a different colored cloth. This time it was white, unlike the velvet one.

The clicks of their Wristbands being detached from them sounded as some of us began forming theories about who was going to receive a Wristband. My bet was that Gary was going to earn a Wristband, definitely not the other three. Zoya was too scared for her own good, Colin was extremely cocky, and Rhoda never paid attention in classes, which is vital to graduate the First Year class.

Ms. Patrick now confined the useless bands in another box, pulling out an actual Wristband and concealing it with the cloth.

"Ahem, Zoya and Rhoda", Ms. Patrick called in a soft voice.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded without words between them. They closed their eyes as Ms. Patrick was about to speak again.

"Both of you... To your seats!"

"W-What?!" Rhoda screeched and wailed as Zoya broke down in tears.

"Seats, both of you!"

Zoya was the first to depart but stopped midway off the stage to grab Rhoda and take her away before she got out of control.

Their silhouettes sat in their respected spots and Zoya tucked her knees to her chest as she wept mildly.

"Colin and Gary", Ms. Patrick ordered with the white fabric in her offhand.

The boys moved toward her without that much of a hassle the girls caused and Colin patted Gary's quivering back.

"Gary... Please go to your seat", Ms. Patrick soothed, striding to Colin.

What the actual fuck? Who in the hell thought it was a great idea to let Colin get another Wristband? Those fuckers seriously-

"Gah! What the hell was that for?" I covered the top of my head from the sharp throbbing I gained from Ms. Charlotté. "O-Oh, heh", I acknowledged the fact that she can read my mind at her leisure. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Colin Fritz, may I present to you one of the first Purple Wristbands", Ms. Patrick taunted him with a sneer.

His look of glee fell as a more dreaded one replaced it. "Th-hanks", he mumbled with no emotion. As if he was a mechanical robot, he left the stage with a Blue and Purple assortment.

We scooted closer together to fill in the gaps left by the four students and tuned in for the following four.

"Sasha Urbina, Tyres Joiner, Kuma Aiuchi, and Ian Lecter." Ms. Patrick recited the verse with the cloth ready. They shuffled to her, delivered her their Wristbands, and put on a brave face.

Sasha was from the other class and she had gotten a Black Wristband. Ian Lecter was also from the other class and held a Purple. Tyres and Kuma were both from my class and Tyres had a Green. Kuma twisted her Blue Wristband between her thumb and forefinger and appeared to contain her anxiety the best, but the calmness was only on her face.

"Ah, I'm going to speed things up. I've got places to be. Sasha, Ian, and Kuma... Stay here. Tyres, you leave", Ms. Patrick rushed. Tyres cried a quick whimper and sprinted to his seat.

"I don't get paid enough for this... Sasha, may I present to you one of the first White Wristbands." Ms. Patrick covered her wrist and black and white clashed together.

"Yes! I am saved!" She rejoiced with her hands in the air. "Oops, sorry, I'll get off now."

"Ian, may I present to you one of the first Oranges", Ms. Patrick gave him an Orange Wristband so now he held a Purple and Orange set. He left with a shove from Ms. Charlotté.

"Kuma, may I present to you one of the first Blues." Kuma already had a Blue so I was curious to see what Caprice forms. Kuma cherished the double set of Blues and skipped to her seat. Jotoha and her whispered to each other and they turned back to watch the next grouping.

"Jenson Hudson, Angels Kraft, Mitchell Martin, and Rio Krueger."

All of them were from Class A except for Angels. Jenson and Angels retained Greens. Mitchell owned a Blue and Rio had an Orange.

"You all stay. Give me a second to get your Wristbands", Ms. Patrick appeared to abandon the formal act and went straight to the point.

"Jenson, here's a Purple. Go to your seat", she handed him the Wristband and sent him off without uncertainty.

"Angels, here's another Green", she basically threw the Green Wristband and jabbed her away.

"Mitchell, here's a Green too", Ms. Patrick was flying through the students and left no time for formal congratulations.

"Rio, a Green as well.

"Sigh, Daisie Ivey, Preston Yeager, Tom Beverly, and Sid Woodfield."

This time it was two students from Class A and two from Class B, an even distribution. Green for Daisie, Preston with a White, Tom and his Orange, and Sid carried a Purple. If Preston got another Wristband I knew it was the endgame for us.

"Preston and Sid... Leave. Daisie and Tom here are your Wristbands. Daisie, you get a Black and Tom, you get a Purple."

Ms. Charlotté held a scold on her face and radiated an unpleasant atmosphere. Mrs. Bates was the same, only you could feel the aura but not the expression.

I bet they think that she's doing a really bad job at this... Or they think that she is being too unprofessional? I don't know at this point.

"Prince Snell, Matuha Hiraoka, Vanaki Endo, and Eliot Bunch", Ms. Patrick announced the last four students with me included.

My heartbeat spread up as the overhead spotlights shined directly into my eyes, forcing me to squint. Matuha claimed the spot to my right and my left was exposed. Prince was to her right and to his right was Eliot. Prince owned a White Wristband, Eliot claimed an Orange like me, and Matuha held a Green one.

"Eliot, you may take your leave", Ms. Patrick spoke in a formal tone this time instead of scrambling to get rid of the others.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, though I'm sure all of us onstage heard it but didn't mind it.

The three of us stood huddled together and fearful for who was to go next and claim the last two owners of Wristbands. I could hear Matuha's heartbeat from just being next to her, she was frantic, to say the least. Prince was also nervous with his short black hair sticking to his forehead from over sweating.

"Matuha, your seat."

Shit, shit, shit! No! Kuma is going to be pissed she didn't get one! She was blabbing about how we could be the trio with extra Wristbands!

"Prince and Vanaki, I am proud to say that the two of you will both be gaining a Blue Wristband!" For some odd reason, Ms. Patrick was more delighted than before when she submitted the others their Wristbands.

She handed us both a Blue Wristband and patted mine and Prince's shoulders creepily. I now had a collection of Orange and Blue. Ms. Charlotté walked over to me and gave me a nudge because Ms. Patrick seemed too caught up in a daydream to order us around.

I trudged down the five steps and went to my seat and got reunited with my book but also with loathing leers. Receiving your Wristband is totally different when you're the one actually up there instead of watching another.

The way I took in the first four groups was simple and plain, however, as soon as I was met face to face with the possibility of two Wristbands or one, I understood more of my surroundings than from a viewer standpoint.

I can say on behalf of the first years that Ms. Patrick made the occasion unsatisfactory for all of us. Her attitude was cheap, the way she delivered our Wristbands was unacceptable, and even when she bestowed the "memorable speech", in the beginning, it left bitterness boiling in my stomach.

Ms. Charlotté seemed to have the exact mindset as me too. Nose scrunched, eyebrows narrowed, fists curled, and words sharp are the key indicators to detect her resentment, and she was doing all of them perfectly.

When she abandoned the stage, Ms. Charlotté sent daggers into every passing persons' soul. Even the hip Mrs. Bates looked like she was phased by the threats sent to her.

As Ms. Charlotté neared Angels, we straightened our sloppy postures and lent her our collected attention in fear of punishment.

"Class B!" She roared, achieving her goal of intimidation, "Go to your lockers and go to lunch! Execute your daily agendas, except for the three of you who got second Wristbands. You three will be heading to the principal's office after the lunch break. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Charlotté!" A few of us replied like soldiers. She spun on her heel and lead us out of the doors, freeing us from the monotony of the Ceremony of Receiving.

\-----

A/N: Sorry this chapter was sloppy, this week wasn't the greatest for me or my family. But I guess have a good 4th of July.

-The Insomniac 3392 Words


	8. Chapter 7- Lunch Time Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I updated every Wednesday and I take a break every seven chapters for one week.

Perspective: Jotoha Stenhouse

Status: Talking to Mitchell

Location: Coeurllean's School for the Skilled- Cafeteria

Time: 11:52 am

"You can't be serious! She's practically the ruler of both sides of the hierarchy! She's untouchable!" Tom Beverly pressed. His hair was still matted from the Ceremony when Zoya Vest yanked at it.

Preston Yeager, who is somehow spending lunchtime with us, was babbling about Sasha Urbina, the girl who got a White and Black. "Hear me out though! I have a White and she has a White and Black. Those two even each other out so she is technically in the middle ranks."

"Are ou ain amaged?" Colin Fritz questioned with a mouthful of spaghetti. What I think he meant to ask was "Are you brain damaged?"

"Might have to get that checked out buddy. Can't have a braindead student roaming the halls." Tyres Joiner taunted, shaggy brown hair lining his jaw.

"Go kick the bucket, Ty", Preston defended, "But anyways, Sasha."

"Stop. You're starting to get creepy", Colin pleaded. "None of us want you to be a perv around our food."

"I am not a pervert!" Preston groaned.

We dished out various occasions when Preston peeped at girls, made dirty jokes, and his daily moan session in class.

"Okay, I get it!" Preston caved, throwing his hands up, "Maybe I am a perv..."

"And the blind man sees!" Colin exclaimed with another spoonful of spaghetti on it's way to his mouth.

"Fuck off, Fritzy", Preston mumbled.

I ate observantly during this conversation and found that no one noticed my stillness. I wasn't sad, but I felt a pang of jealousy for their light-hearted spirits.

"I'm going to go", I announced suddenly, food not fully finished. My mindset was being chipped from the negative assumptions wafting in the tiny room for my brain. I believe that I subsisted as the "Comic Relief", the character to ease the tension but not indulged in the main group.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"See ya, buddy."

Sighing to myself, I plucked the tray off of the table and dumped it. On my way to the doors, I sighted Kuma, Matuha, and five others eating at the table closest to the entrance. They didn't see me until the lid to the trash can opened, that was when someone actually talked to me.

"Jotoha! Come here and hang!" Matuha invited, scootching over to make room for me. She seemed happy to have me sit with her, however, the other girls, besides Kuma, stared at me.

"Cant you believe it? Kumz here has two Wristbands!" Matuha giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Samira Vaughan inquired. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. "There's nothing that's funny about it."

"Am I not allowed to keep up a good mood?" Matuha barked, becoming irritated.

"You are, it's just that it's kinda weird. Some of us aren't even in the mood and you're making matters worse."

"How are you sad? You got a- Wait, sorry", Matuha stopped mid-sentence when the obsidian black peeked through the red blazer.

"You see now? It's not everyone's finest day", Samira deadpanned. She swooped up from the bench and stomped off to the foyer doors.

The remainder of the lot simply ate in hush without gossiping to one another, except Matuha who was struggling to chat with Kuma. Darcey Boyd and Angels Kraft began whispering together after they had both finished their food. Not long after, they left the table and spoke at another random one.

All who were still here were Matuha, Kuma, Zoya Vest, and myself. Zoya seemed downcast and upset as she too abandoned us.

"Come on, Kumz! Why are you so fricken depressed? You got two Blues!" Matuha whined. "Is it because we aren't a trio with double Wristbands like you planned?"

"Yes, it is. But you need to know that I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at Vanaki!" Kuma exploded.

"Wait- why are you mad at her?" I jumped in, "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Jotoha, she ditched us! We made plans to always sit together from now on!"

"You're being petty over that?" Matuha and I sarcastically inquired.

"Yes! how could I not be?! After all, Vanaki is our Duty Fulfiller!"

Why is everyone using personality traits now? I pondered to myself. Earlier, I had overheard Prince Snell being called an "Idealist".

"A what?" Matuha buzzed, appearing to be over Kuma's sudden bratty attitude.

"A... nevermind", Kuma huffed. As she was about to get up somebody came over to our table with a full tray.

"Have you guys seen Vanaki Endo?" A boy whom I have never met before demanded. He had stringy blond hair, brown eyes, and wore the blazer on his waist.

"No, why you need her?" I interrogated.

"We need to talk. It is family business", he clarified, shifting his posture. 

"You're family?" Matuha shrieked. "You guys look nothing alike!"

"No, I'm not family. It's about her parents", he explained as his face fell dramatically. The tray in his hands shook while his shoulders did likewise.

"Dude", I walked over to him and placed my hand to stop his trembling shoulder, "You good? You don't look to be in the best state right now."

"I-I'm okay! Just tired!" He fibbed. I knew he was lying because I've used that excuse many times and know the actual signs of sleepiness. "But, if you see her tell her to meet me at Locker 301." He spun on his heel and was about to take off before I cut in.

"Wait!" I called to him. He turned around and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Keaton Chavez, second year", he answered. Keaton then took his leave and left us sitting at the table wondering where Vanaki was.

\-----  
Perspective: Vanaki Endo

Status: Getting Lectured by Mr. Line

Location: Coeurllean's Academy for the Skilled- Mr. Line's Office

Time: 12:24 am

The mahogany framework and hundreds of library books made the room feel very claustrophobic. The unmoving eyes of the still pictures made moving feel like a death run. Mr. Line's office was specifically designed to frighten students, and it fits the expectations.

Mr. Line is a nice person with a bubbly attitude, but once you piss him off its game over. I had upset him by sneaking outside to get some fresh air. With my luck, he was out there too, tending to the trees and wildlife. He wasn't happy to see one of the Chosen Twelve, which is the nickname for the ones with two Wristbands, loitering on prohibited grounds.

As my mind was wondering not caring about what he had to say, Mr. Line could be seen seething with anger and hysterical hand gestures. "The audacity to violate school rules on the Ceremony of Receiving is despicable! Coeurllean is a place for top tier students! How are you in it? Let alone one of the Twelve...! Endo, are you paying attention?!"

The swaying tree branches outside captured my scrutiny throughout the lecture so, no, I didn't pay attention at all. "Oh, yeah. No more going past the boundaries, got it", I improvised. To tell the truth, I had zero guesses about what he was ranting about to me, however, the power of sarcasm has protected me once again.

Mr. Line sighed, "Endo, I can see that we will not get along well this trimester from this talk, so I am going to let you off this time but you need to promise me something."

He caught me then. "What's the proposal? It better not involve me staying after school. I got a bus to ride."

"No, no, you'll be on your scheduled routine", he reassured with a shaking head. "Since you will be spending time in the office paying off your debt to Ms. Patrick, you will work for me too."

"Hold on, I'm supposed to be helping around here? For a cut she caused?" I baffled, oblivious to the fact that I would be working.

"Yes. That is far better than being expelled from the school, is it not?" He leered, having glee with my frustration. "You will spend the remainder of the trimester working for Ms. Patrick and I. Doing our errands, filing paperwork, and other similar tasks."

"Don't think that I'll be committing to the rules you just told me", I growled. If someone wants me to do something they can do it themselves. Having me do their dirty work for an injury Ms. Patrick gave me is honestly stupid, but that's Coeurllean.

"If you don't do the rules you'll be sentenced to jail... Okay?" He cheered with a creepy sneer. "You'll be charged with disrespect of the law, misuse of status, and about ten other felonies. Do you still want to disobey the council?"

Did he seriously think that I want to end up in jail? I prefer not to spend my high school experience behind bars.

"No. When should I start?" I reluctantly asked, fidgeting with my Wristbands.

"Today. The first thing you will do got us will be showing the First Years around the new dormitories. The files for that are in the cabinet closest to the trash bin."

I dragged my feet to the directed spot and unlocked the drawer. In there I saw various names of locations on campus. In the very back was a broad folder with papers and labeled "The Coeurllean Manor".

The manila folder was wedged in between the back of the cabinet and the folder next to it called "Coeurllean Gardens". I yanked it and it flew out despite the stiffness.

Tripping over my shoelaces, I stumbled down with the papers. I grunted and sprung up, popping my back.

"That was quite a show", Mr. Line jeered, mocking my fall. "Get up and skim through those in the office entrance. Do not let anyone see it, older years included."

"Yes, Mr. Line", I robotically narrated. I sent one last frown at him before I turned the knob on the door and departed his snobbiness.

On the other side, the principal's assistant, Cassandra Gilbert could be seen clacking her keys on the computer, probably doing Ms. Patrick's assignments that she didn't have time for. Cassandra preferred to be called by her first name claiming that "Formality isn't my favorite aspect of school", a stupid reason honestly. If I was a teacher I would prefer to be addressed as the teacher.

"Hey, Cassandra", I yelled.

"Oh, hello...", she paused and tapped her chin with a pen, "What's your name again?"

"Vanaki Endo, First Year", I educated, "I'll be here for a while."

"Why? Did you sign up? We haven't gotten any applicants yet for assistance."

"No, Ms. Patrick clawed me and I'm forced to work here for the trimester."

"Darn, that must be harsh. Well, you will have fun with me!" Cassandra pumped, pointing her thumb at her chest. "No one leaves without having a blast with Cassandra the Awsome!"

"No one calls you that", I added, claiming the chair farthest from the door and right by the window.

"Sure they do! Ask the next person that comes in and they'll tell you that I am Cassandra the Awsome!" Cassandra the Awsome boomed and deepened her voice. 

"I'm not talking to anyone while I'm stuck here reading this", I showed her the file name and her face drooped.

"Are you showing the Chosen Twelve around? That sounds like it would be horrible. I heard that they are going to be the worst students yet, considering the adjustments their Caprices will cause."

"I am one of the twelve, the one with the Blue and Orange."

"Ah- sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to hurt your feelings", Cassandra apologized while leaving her seat. She passed by a mountain of untouched papers and passed out of sight. I had thought that I had finally gotten a moment of silence to myself when a door next to Mr. Line's opened with Cassandra in its doorframe.

"Let me sit with you, I want to see the info", she begged.

"You can't. Line's orders", I said as I tucked into the seat and faced the file at the wall.

"You could've told me sooner! I guess I'll go finish the super top-secret document! That nobody but me and two others can see!"

I didn't bother to respond because of the headache she was causing me. The first page in the file showed a large building with accent white bricks, oak wood framing, and hundreds of blue-stained windows.

Wow, this is over the budget much... I could house hundreds of people in this. And this is only for twelve of us? I thought to myself. Kuma is going to flip out.

Turning onto the next page, I saw paragraphs full of data about the activities inside the building.

"Completed with a fitness gym, hours from 8 am to 7 pm, a lap swimming pool, hours from 11 am to 6 pm, kitchen space, private bathrooms, twenty gender-separated rooms, a dining hall, living space, and additional novelties. The Coeurllean Manor is equipped with the requirements for the Chosen Twelve.

The Coeurllean Manor has an instant emergency services union for fatalities inflicted by Caprice malfunctions. Students will have curfew ranging from 5 am to 10 pm on weekdays and 8 am to 12 pm. Meals can be delivered directly to rooms or students can savor it in the dining hall.

At all times, there is a trained official watching over the students. In a lockdown, the said official will protect students with their life, death is apparent depending on the threat. All in all, their safety is ensured."

The passage ended with a list of officials that are going to be put as our security guard. On the list, I saw that Mirika's aunt is one of the listed ones.

After I retained the moral of the entire brochure, roughly fifteen pages were images, I memorized all of the nooks and crannies of the Manor, including the ventilation system too.

During that time, Cassandra clicked away at the keyboard while occasionally mumbling to herself, the bell rang, and Mr. Line sat next to me reading a pocket-size novel.

His head perked up when I closed the folder and he stashed the book away. "Now that you understand the tiniest details about the dorms, your classmates are outside the school and waiting for us. Let's hurry before they start getting rowdy", he deceived. Mr. Line slithered out of his position while roaming the room.

I followed him and waved goodbye to Cassandra which she huffed and pouted. She was pleading for me to allow her to take a glimpse at the folder, which I didn't.

Mr. Line and I proceeded to follow the hallways, sometimes he waved at young students who swooned at him. The boys that got greeted by him held great respect and formality.

"Why does everyone like you so much?" I questioned when the students were less dense so no one would get offended.

"Because I'm the hot vice principal. It's like in every high school story where one of the staff members is incredibly irresistible, that's me", he boasted, combing his hair back.

The short talk stopped there since we arrived at our destination, the doors leading to the Manor. They were the same as every other door in the facility, but these ones include the Manor name and two scanners. One was constantly essential for the Identification cards, however, I had yet to see two panels together until now.

I glanced at Mr. Line for what the second scanner was for. He didn't do anything until he jumped and reached for his back pocket. His hand unearthed a barcode on a slip of flimsy paper and placed it over the second panel.

It beeped loudly and Cristina 3.7 spoke Mr. Line's name and a short phrase after. "Hello, Mr. Line. Thank you for entering the Coeurllean Manor. Please enter and exit quickly seeing as you are not fully permitted to be on this property."

The click from the door startled me when they slid inwards rather than having to be manually pushed open. Mr. Line didn't incorporate his Identification card for some unknown reason.

"What's with you not requiring your card?" I asked him a question for the umpteenth time. Today was crowded with dilemmas and unusual environments making me realize that I knew close to nothing about this school.

In the file, I discovered that our school has over one thousand and thirty-seven vents, and the Manor has a third of that whole. Another aspect was that most of the staff has a form of a relative in this school, including Ms. Patrick. Her nephew is a third-year and one of the popular kids, he too has a White Wristband.

"We guaranteed the protection for the pupils, so the engineers developed this panel that scans your second Wristbands and limited papers like this one", he illustrated as he turned said the paper between his fingers. "The Identification one is to knock no-do-gooders off their trail. You wouldn't understand how foolish non-Wristband folk is when it comes to technology."

"No, trust me, I know", I assured him, reminiscing about a former childhood playmate of mine, Camila. I forgot her last name or who's child she was, but we were neighbors with nothing else to do but play tag and chase around the mythical beast named James.

She and I were tight up until middle school when I had been approved by Coeurllean to join the high school. Camila and I had even opportunities to obtain a position as a learner at Coeurllean, but I possessed it due to my dads' rolls. I was livid and extremely joyful to be attending at my dream high school, though miserable when Camila abandoned me for someone else when she saw my acceptance envelope.

Her black, wavy hair that hit me in the face as she stomped away from me to go to the bathroom to cry carved a gap in my heart. She rejected all of my attempts to persuade her into my perspective which resulted in the two "inseparable" best friends to disband without proper parting.

Months had passed and I had recognized Camila though she had chopped off her hair to her shoulders and wore hoodies all the time. I addressed her countless times even if she wouldn't answer. I even went through the struggle to reserve a dining table at our favorite deli. When Camila noticed who was waiting at the table with an apology in mind, she walked past the table without a glance back and exited the back door.

Since then, I've heard that she had committed minor crimes like shoplifting and vandalism. Most know her now because she has been sentenced to jail for three years, her high school years.

I recalled the memories at the park with her on the day her trial occurred with me in the front row. I'll never forget the silence she held during her lawyer's statements with the judge and the stabbing scowl she threw at me as the officers took her away in a bright orange jumpsuit that wasn't meant for jogging.

"VANAKI ENDO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Camila screamed at me the first and last visit I made to her in her jail cell. "I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR PRIVILEGED PARENTS! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Meaty hands swooped in and scooped Camila up by her shoulders as she got dragged away still shaming me.

I'm not a teary person, but as soon as I reached my house and sped up to my bedroom, I sobbed till my eyes couldn't produce more tears and my stomach was scraping out my insides. The depression I underwent affected my life greatly, including my dads. They didn't have meals with their daughter for weeks, no one to walk Midas, and no sarcasm during fights.

After one month and thirteen days, I turned off my alarm and got ready, something I hadn't done in forever. I showered, brushed my hair and my teeth, put on new clothes, and went to the playground where Camila and I played hide and seek for the earliest time I can recollect to properly say my goodbyes. My dads had to come to get me because I was passed out on the top of the slides from crying.

I exited my memories to catch a glimpse of my gang of friends shouting at me and flipping me off with their ring fingers, which was mainly Kuma's act.

"Vanaki,", Mr. Line mumbled to me as he scantily bent down, "Do not tell your classmates too much about the Manor but guide them, will you? If they ask reasonable questions you can answer them, but don't answer any about you working for us, got it?"

"Sure", I replied, "Where will you be?"

"I need to go run some errands, take care!" He skipped to the door and tossed it open, deserting me with my class and Class A, anticipating for me to be their tour guide.

\-----

-The Insomniac 3535 Words

A/N: Just for clarification, I will be taking breaks every seven chapters! It will only be for one week at a time.


End file.
